No One Meddles With Time
by tigerlilystar
Summary: Sirius is being a prat, James is a lovesick puppy, and Lily is pissed off... Put those three together and what do you get? A voyage in time, to the founders' era... Secrets are revealed, friendships are formed... complete summary on my profile! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Blank portrait

**Disclaimer : **_I would think you already know these… Just for the record, I'm not J.K.Rowling._

**A/N: Hey people! Okay, so I'm still alive, tough a bit buried under the school stuff… But I guess you are too, huh? Anyways tosses homework aside I've decided to take a bit of a break from my, err… checks agenda right, my science quiz.. and to write something… So here's the first chapter of 'No one meddles with time' and please do be gentle… I did this in my math class! Right, so one more thing: I'm sorry it's such a short chapter, but the next ones should –I do say _should _–be longer…. And now I say:**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Three teenagers 

Lily Evans.

Sirius Black.

James Potter.

Three Gryffindors. Three seventh year Gryffindors.

All similarities stopped there. They had nothing in common, except, perhaps, for one thing: they were popular.

Lily Evans. A beautiful redhead with shining emerald green eyes. She's got the temper of a dragon and the heart of a lioness. Always there to stand up for the young and innocent, but a _very _short temper. A temper that could very easily be awoken by James Potter… But, wait! I'm not there yet, so no need to rush things.

Sirius Black. THE playboy of Hogwarts. Black hair falling elegantly in his eyes…Oh, and his eyes! Pond of silver, I tell you… All girls fell for him. No one could possibly resist the oh-so-tempting 'Black charm'. He, on the other hand, was falling for no one. 'Date 'em drop 'em' was his motto, and yet he's got a heart of gold.

And last but not least, James Potter. Messy jet-black hair, warm haze eyes, he was yet another popular guy. But his heart was beating for only one: Lily Evans. However she may yell and slap him, he didn't give up (which only annoyed her more!). He did not know, however, that the girl who swore she loathed him was trying hard to hide something. Some feelings that were born the year before and that she could no longer repress.

As they entered their 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the three had resolutions.

Lily, to try and forget the feelings that were born and ignore the one guy that was now populating her thoughts.

Sirius, to get whatever girl he still hadn't had and to make his last year at Hogwarts unforgettable.

James, to try and act mature and to win the heart of his beloved, or else loose his heart by doing so.

Little did they all know, that year would not be the same.

'What was Dumbledore _thinking_?' Lily spat furiously at James in the Gryffindor common room, on their first night back at the castle. 'How could _you _be Head Boy?'

'Don't ask _me_!' James said defensively.

'I –just -you…ARGH!' Lily stuttered. '_Potter_!'

'What?'

'Just-never _mind_!' the redhead said, as she frustratingly stormed out of the common room.

She was muttering to herself as she walked down the corridors, but while passing a blank portrait, she stopped.

_I thought I heard… whispers?_, Lily asked herself.

Curios, she turned to the portrait/

'Passssword….' It hissed.

Lily didn't know it. She thought for a second, then said hesitantly 'Albus?'

The portrait remained shut.

James had run after Lily to try and reason with her. He was walking along the corridor when he heard the same whispers as the redhead.

He too turned to the portrait and saw Lily standing there, looking perplexed.

'Lily, what--?' he began.

'Shut up, Potter, and come here!' she whispered, tough not quite roughly.

Sirius was stomping, frustrated, as he walked to the Gryffindor common room. A girl had just refused to kiss him!

_How could anyone refuse me?_, he asked himself. _Wait, maybe she doesn't like guys. Yeah, that must be it…Tough then, why did she date Robin?_

He was trying to solve the mystery surrounding girls when heard whispers and…

'Evans and Prongs?' he wondered out loud.

He went in the direction from where the voices were coming thinking, slightly annoyed _I hope they're not at it again! Honestly, they should just kiss and make up, then all Hogwarts would sigh in relief…_

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Lily and James having a normal conversation. _Has hell frozen over,_ Sirius asked himself. Well, almost normal. They were staring at a blank portrait, looking confused.

'Oi, Prongs!' he yelled to James.

The latter didn't to Sirius, but said 'Come here, Padfoot!'

The Padfoot in question was getting slightly annoyed. 'Come on, Prongs! We have detention with Filch, remember?'

But James didn't move, so Sirius walked to him 'What?'

'We're trying to figure out the password to the portrait…' James said, trailing off at the end. 'What about '_draconium_'?' he asked.

The portrait still didn't move.

And Sirius was now gaping at James. '_We_? As in, _Evans _and _you_? As in _the _Lily Evans and _the _James Potter?'

The raven-haired boy turned to Sirius, annoyed. 'Yes' he snapped impatiently. Now are you going to help us or just stay there gaping like a fool?'

But Sirius wasn't listening. 'Oooh… Do I smell _love _in the air?'

As soon as he said that, the portrait swung forward, revealing…nothing. Well, it was a room, but it was full of mist.

The three teenagers hesitated before entering. What they then saw, they were sure to never forget…

_**cackles evilly** I'm evil…Muahahaha… Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_Review, and you'll know what happens next!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	2. Chapter 2 How far did we come, anyway?

**Disclaimer** : _Duh, I can still dream…_

A/N: So sorry, everyone! I know I told you the chapter was going to be posted on Friday, but I had writer's block so yeah…But now here's the chapter and I hope you like it!

**Enjoy!**

As soon as the three stepped in the mist, it covered them entirely, and they could barely see each other.

'Potter?' Lily asked. 'Potter! Black!'

No one answered. Then, Lily heard a distant voice 'Over here, Lilykins!'

'Black, you dumbass, _where_? I can barely see anything!'

'Then let me show you' came James' voice close to her ear, and before Lily knew what was happening, her hand was being held in a larger, warmer one and she was being dragged to some point in the direction from where Sirius' voice was coming from.

'See, Lilykins?' Sirius said smugly. 'Prongsie here is always there to the rescue.'

'Right' Lily snorted, but when she saw Sirius ogling at something, she look down and blushed. Her hand was still in James'. She pulled apart and, ignoring Prongs' disappointed look, asked Sirius.

'Where are we?'

'How should I know? But there's this pretty light in the distance…We should go there.'

Lily hesitated a bit. A pretty light _and_ Black could only mean trouble. Finally, she nodded slightly and Sirius leaped forward, leading the way.

So, the three passed through the light and found themselves in…

'Merlin!' Lily gasped.

'_So _cool!' said Sirius.

James was speechless, and he could only gaze at the room they were now in.

It looked very much like the Gryffindor common room, with a fireplace, a couch, and a stair leading to the dormitory. It was decorated in golden and scarlet. But there was one slight difference: this room, unlike the Gryffindor common room, was designed to fit _one_ person.

Lily was stunned 'You don't think---?' she began.

'That we've traveled through time?' James finished.

Both exchanged looks as Sirius once again exclaimed '_So _cool!'

Breaking eye contact with James, the redhead turned to the place where they had come out from, but there was nothing there.

'Potter! Black!' Lily yelled.

'What?' the two asked as they hurried her way.

'The portrait's sealed. We can't go back!'

James' face took a look of horror, and yet it was mingled with excitement.

'_So _cool!' Sirius said once again. 'Ow!' he complained as James smacked him over the head. 'Ok, ok, shutting up now…'

Lily seemed ready to panic, and yet she too was thrilled to be there. But her excitement feeling was overbeared by the fear of not being able to return back home to her own time.

'Potter, let's go find the Headmaster… if he's still here.'

'What if he isn't?' Sirius asked.

'Let's cross that bridge when we get to it' James advised, and Lily nodded.

Together, the three got out of the common room and hurried along the halls. James couldn't help but to notice that the Fat Lady's portrait had been replaced with a lion's one, and that most of the portraits they knew weren't there…

'_How far did we come, anyway?'_ Lily asked herself.

As they reached the place where the gargoyle was supposed to be, they were met with yet another shock : it wasn't there.

After a few minutes of shocked silence, Sirius said carelessly 'Oh, well! Let's go to the Great Hall, I'm _starving_!'

'If it's still there' James muttered.

Lily, however, seemed to be thinking differently 'Sirius, I think that's the best idea you've had so far.'

To which the playboy looked really pleased, and James groaned 'Did you _have _to make his head even bigger?'

Lily shrugged, and walked away from the two, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'It's not bigger than yours…'

'Don't worry, mate' Sirius patted James on the back 'She'll come around eventually.'

The Marauder nodded, and he and Sirius hurried after Lily.

As they entered the Great Hall, the three were pleased to notice that it hadn't changed. However, they soon stopped dead in their tracks: through the door the teachers usually walked in came 4 persons, two women and two men.

One of the men had black hair and green eyes, and he seemed to be in his forties. His robes were of a silky green.

The other man had reddish –brow hair, the color of a lion's, and warm hazel eyes. His robes were golden, and he seemed to be in his forties too.

The two women were younger, perhaps in their thirties.

One of them had long, silky, raven hair and piercing black eyes. Her robes were of a darker blue.

The other had blonde hair and blue eyes, and she wore robes of a paler blue.

They were chatting animatedly, when the blonde woman stopped as she saw Lily, James and Sirius.

The others stopped too and turned their gazes to the teenagers.

'Oh, no!' Lily whimpered.

_Well, here's chapter 2. Like the cliffy? Why do you think Lily seems not at all happy to meet whomever they met? I'll try to post the next chapter this week, but I'm not promising anything._

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	3. Chapter 3 A fiery confrontation

**Disclaimer : **_yawn do I even need to bother? hopeful look, followed by annoyed sigh fine! I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. Happy now? _

**A/N: Hello, people, readers, whatever… I know school has begun (for a month now) and I know how stressing it can sometimes be… So here's a chapter that I hope will cheer you up and leave you hanging for more!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter :_

'_Oh, no !' Lily whispered._

Sirius was staring open-mouthed at the four people –who were watching the teenagers too.

James took a step closer to Lily and reassuringly took her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't retreat it. What was more, she actually squeezed his hand briefly for a second, then turned her attention back to the adults in the Great Hall.

The black haired man she had noticed earlier advanced to the three teenagers and was facing them in a matter of seconds, his cold eyes surveying them. The two women followed him shortly afterwards but their eyes looked on the teenagers with curiosity and not aggressively.

The wizard in golden robes, however, did not move from where he was. He merely remained there, petrified, and watched over the scene.

The green eyed sorcerer took his wand out and pointed it threateningly at the three teenagers. Sirius made a move to take out his wand too, but James placed a restraining hand on his arm.

'Who are you?' hissed the wizard. 'How did you get in here?'

'What do you mean how did we get _in_? We're _students _here!' Sirius replied just as furious.

'Sirius, calm down!' Lily said soothingly. To the wizard, she added 'We do not wish you any harm.'

He ignored her. Just like that.

It was as if Lily was invisible.

'You two are purebloods' he said, pointing to James and Sirius, both of whom looked rather furious. 'And her' he pointed at Lily, but did not look her way, finding her unworthy of his attention 'she's a mud- muggleborn' he ended.

The look on James' and Sirius' faces was murderous: they both knew what the wizard had been about to say, and needless to say, it didn't look good for them.

James let go of Sirius' arm to take out his wand, an action the other Marauder did also.

Lily, however, seemed to be rather calm as she took a step forward, her hand leaving James'. It was only when the latter looked at her questioningly that he saw the lightning in her eyes, and he had to stop himself from smirking.

He knew that look. Oh, he knew it just too well…. It was the look Lily always had in her eyes when battling with him. The look she gave him whenever he landed her in detention.

James' eyes followed Lily, and yet he kept a look on the wizard too, ready to shot any hex at the smallest threat.

'I would appreciate it if you would _look _at me, Salazar Slytherin' Lily said, her voice calm and yet cold.

The look on the wizard's face was priceless. His eyebrows raised in confusion, his eyes wide like saucers and his mouth slightly opened, he looked like a fish out of water. **( laughs at description sorry about that, I was just watching my fish and needless to say, I imagined Salazar like them… laughs…ok, ok, read on..)**

'Y-you---? He didn't get to finish his sentence.

'Me _what_?' Lily snapped furiously. 'Mudblood? Is that what you were going to say, Salazar? What? You think me unworthy of saying your name? You're no better than Voldemort! Yes, I know your name, Salazar, just as I know of your hatred for muggleborns.'

Salazar was speechless as Lily went on 'And I know your names too. Why, who wouldn't? Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor' she pointed at each one of them as she said their names, and was met with several surprised looks.

All, but one: the founder of the Gryffindor house didn't seem that surprised, and Lily's gaze lingered on him for a few seconds before turning back to Salazar. 'The four founders of Hogwarts' she went on.

Lily's emerald eyes were locked to Salazar's, who still seemed stunned. The redhead reached in her robe's pocket and took out her wand, pointing it at him.

The two stared at each other for a long time, wands pointed threateningly at each other.

Sirius and James could only watch them –as did Rowena and Helga –without trying anything for fear of having hexes shot at them. Let's not forget that both Salazar and Lily were formidable duelers.

But there was another person in the room that watched the two. His hazel eyes surveyed the muggleborn and the pureblood, not knowing that he himself was being watched by one of the Marauders. He turned his head quickly to James, and locked gazes with him before the latter could escape. A few seconds. That was all the person needed to read James, and he was quite pleased at what he saw.

Breaking eye contact with James, he finally spoke up.

'That is enough, Salazar.'

The green eyed wizard didn't turn to him, but said 'Stay out of this, Godric.'

The wizard with a heart of a lion took only five steps, his robes flowing behind him, and he was behind Salazar.

'I said that is _enough_!' he spoke calmly, and yet his voice held an imperious note to it. 'Lower your wand, Salazar.' It was an order, not a request.

For a few seconds, Salazar Slytherin only stood there defiantly, his wand still pointed at Lily. Then, he lowered it slowly.

Lily waited until his wand was completely down, then lowered hers too.

She gazed expectantly at Godric, her emerald eyes unreadable, her face calm and yet dangerously peaceful.

'You are students of Hogwarts?' he asked her.

Lily nodded, her eyes not once leaving his. 'Yes. I'm Lily Evans, this is James Potter and that's Sirius Black. We're in Gryffindor, and we come from the future. From 1978, to be more precise.'

Godric didn't give any sign of surprise, and yet Lily could read his eyes. She saw the look he gave her and nodded curtly to show she understood. She would have to keep the rest of her story quiet…for now.

That is the moment Rowena chose to step up. 'Godric, why are they here?' she asked him, her voice a bit anxious.

Keeping his eyes still on Lily, the wizard answered 'That is what we will find out. Rowena, and you too dear Helga, please take Lily with you and show her…' he trailed off at the end, and finally his eyes locked with Rowena's. The witch nodded her understandment at his silent plea.

'James' Godric went on 'I want you to stay with me. And Sirius, you will go with Salazar.'

James' eyes widened and he turned to Sirius, who was seemingly taking deep breaths to calm himself down. The Animagus stag walked to his friend and whispered 'Stay calm, Sirius, no matter what. If it's too much, get out of there and meet Lily and me by the lake at twilight.'

Sirius locked gazes with James, then nodded slowly and turned briskly to Salazar. 'Let's go' he said.

He and Slytherin then walked out of the Great Hall and down the stairs to what would be –almost a millennia later –the Slytherin common room.

Lily and James shared a look as the big oak door closed. As she saw James' worried eyes, Lily smiled reassuringly at him, touched in spite of herself by his concern for his friend. James then mouthed to Lily 'lake' and 'sundown', and she nodded her agreement.

She turned to Rowena and Helga and together they walked out of the Hall towards the lake.

When they were left alone, Godric motioned for James to take a seat on one of the benches in the Hall and sat down himself opposite from him.

'And now, James Potter, I will tell you all' he said, and for the first time since their encounter, James saw the real Godric Gryffindor.

Well, well, well…Left you hanging? Smirks evilly Anyone has an idea why the sudden tension between Salazar and Lily? What about Sirius? Think guys, think! Why did he run away from home? wink wink

_Well, tell me if you've figured it out._

_As far as I'm looking right now, this story will have 15 chapters, and maybe an epilogue._

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't worry, there will be action and adventure in the 5th chapter, but the next chappie will be another filler… It has some good confessions and …things… (that I will not tell)… in it…_

_Review on your wait out! I want to know what you think. Oh, and as for longer chapters, I honestly can't promise anything.. But I'll do my best._

_Tigerlilystar_


	4. Chapter 4 I'm sick of you!

**Disclaimer** : _I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot to this fic…._

**A/N: Hello again! I seem to be in a writing fury this week… I just got another chapter done in my geography class. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_When they were left alone, Godric motioned for James to take a seat on one of the benches in the Hall and sat down himself opposite from him._

'_And now, James Potter, I will tell you all' he said, and for the first time since their encounter, James saw the real Godric Gryffindor._

& & & & & & & & & &

'You're a pureblood' Salazar told Sirius, once again pointing out the obvious.

Taking a deep breath while seating himself, the Marauder answered through gritted teeth 'Yes.'

'Good, good. Black, eh? I know a Hilda Black. Mighty woman. Hates muggleborns too, yes…' the wizard trailed off.

He conjured two glasses and filled them with a red wine. He held out one to Sirius and took one himself, then sat on the green armchair by the fire. Sirius looked at the wine, but did not drink it.

'Why do you hate muggleborns?' he asked Salazar. He had wanted to know the truth to this question for a long time, and now he was finally provided with a chance.

'They're filth' answered the green eyed wizard casually. 'They don't deserve to know magic, they don't deserve to know about the wonders of the wizarding world. The others say blood doesn't matter. I say it does. The wizarding world is going to the dogs, I tell you! And all because of those filthy mudbloods.'

Salazar went on talking, not taking notice of Sirius' bent head nor of his tight grip on the glass. His knuckles were almost white, his eyes dark with unspoken emotion.

'Take that muggleborn of yours, that redhead. She's dirty, her blood is dirty. She doesn't deserve to know anything about us. I don't get why you you're hanging with her, you being a pureblood and all. But then again, maybe you do it because of that other pureblood? James, isn't it? That redhead isn't worth nothing, I tell you---'

With a cry of anger, Sirius got up and threw his glass to the wall, shattering it to pieces.

'SHUT UP!' he bellowed, his breathing heavy, his eyes lighted by a burning fire.

He took his wand out and pointed it at Salazar 'SHUT THE HELL UP! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU HAVE _NO _RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT LILY LIKE THAT! NONE, YOU HEAR ME? SHE'S A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN YOU OR ANY OTHER FRIGGIN' PUREBLOOD THAT THINKS LIKE YOU! I'M _SICK_ OF YOU AND YOUR KIND! IT'S BECAUSE OF _YOU _THAT VOLDEMORT IS ALIVE, IT'S BECAUSE OF _YOU_ THAT HE'S WHO HE IS! YOU AND YOUR FRIGGIN' IDEAS ON PUREBLOODS! I DON'T _WANT _TO BE A PUREBLOOD ANYMORE IF THIS IS WHAT IT MEANS! I _HATE_ EVERYTHING THAT YOU REPRESENT, SALAZAR SLYTHERIN!'

With that, Sirius gave the other wizard a look of utter disgust and hate and walked to the door.

His hand was on the knob when Salazar grabbed him by the arm. 'Sirius—' he began.

He didn't get to finish. Sirius furiously turned to him and yelled '_EXPELLIARMUS_!' with all his might, then stormed out of the room leaving a half knocked out Salazar behind.

The seventeen year old broke up into running. He ran from his past, his family and their racist ideas, his own brother that thought him a failure and, most of all, he ran from himself.

Sirius knew that somewhere deep inside of him was a pureblood part too, but he did not want it to get to the surface. All these past years, he had repressed it, and had enjoyed being a teenager.

Tears of anger fell on Sirius' cheeks, and he wiped them furiously away, while keeping running.

This was supposed to be another adventure, one he and James could share with Lily. But instead, he had ended up with this: facing his past – and memories he thought had been forgotten – and the one with whom all had begun.

Salazar Slytherin.

Sirius screamed in frustration, an animal cry escaping from his throat. As he ran, he transformed in his Animagus self and stormed on Hogwarts' grounds.

& & & & & & & & & & &

Rowena and Helga had led Lily to the lake, where they sat on the grass, their blue robes floating around them. Lily could feel the power emanating from the witches, and she stood there in wonder, gazing at them.

'Sit down, dear' Helga said, and Lily took a seat on the grass opposite the two women, thus facing the lake and her back to the Forbidden Forest **(I dunno if this is the right geographic description, but please go with me on this one, okay?).**

'So you come from the future?' the blonde witch asked Lily.

'Yes. I was passing a blank portrait when I heard whispers and being of a curious nature, I wanted to find out what was behind the portrait. Ja-Potter and Sirius joined me and Sirius had the password. Result: we're here.'

Rowena watched Lily attentively, then asked softly 'Do you remember what the password was?'

Lily frowned in concentration 'Not exactly. Wait, I think I do! Sirius said a phrase that opened the portrait. I think it was something like "Ooh, so I smell some love in the air?"'

Rowena and Helga exchanged a look and turned back to Lily, a small smile playing on both their lips.

But the redhead wasn't watching them anymore. She had turned her back to the two witches and her eyes were now focused on the Forbidden Forest. She felt something that surrounded it, something she had never felt before while surveying the forest. An aura of… evil.

With a bit of difficulty –her eyes refused to unglue themselves from the forest –Lily turned back to Rowena and Helga.

'So, what did Godric wanted you to tell me, Rowena?'

'Not _tell_ you. _Show_ you' the witch corrected.

'What?'

'Look at the Forest, Lily. What do you see?' Helga asked softly.

The fiery redhead did as she was told and gasped. A few seconds ago, the Forest had been lighted. Now, it was dark. Obscure, even. No sound escaped it. For the fifth time that day, Lily was stunned again.

She turned to Rowena, her eyes widened in shock 'What happened? A second ago, it was…'

'A monster like no other inhabits the forest. He has taken possession of it, and neither me, Helga, Godric nor Salazar can control it. The creature controls the four elements, and is very fierce.'

'A dragon?' Lily asked.

Rowena's eyes darkened. 'Not just _any _dragon, Lily. He---' **(please remember this phrase… you _have _to! Ok? Write it down if necessary, because this story has yet more things to come to it…and let's just say that this…creature is very important to the plot…)**

She didn't finish, because two things happened then. For one, a gloomy form lifted above the Forest, sending flames to an unknown destination before disappearing back into it.

Then, an animal cry broke from inside of Hogwarts. Lily immediately turned her head there and waited, holding her breath. The sadness and anger she felt…

'_That much distress can only belong to one person…' _she told herself.

A shaggy black dog ran out of the great oak doors, running like lightning. Lily gasped. He was heading for the Forbidden Forest.

'Padfoot' she whispered. '_PADFOOT_!' she yelled louder.

The dog didn't hear her.

Without caring –or even thinking –about the risks, the redhead stood up and followed the dog. She didn't care about Rowena and Helga calling after her, she just kept running.

Only one thought filled her _'I have to catch up with him. I have to warn him!'_

She closed her eyes for an instant, her mind going blank. Then, she jumped in the air. Her arms immediately transformed in scarlet wings, her hair turned aflame. The phoenix Lily was now flew fast, thinking only of catching up with the dog.

& & & & & & & & & &

James stared at Godric, his eyes wide in realization.

'You mean---?' he began.

The wizard nodded. The Marauder fell silent as the information sank in. He bent his head, taking it in his hands and ruffling his hair. 'Oh, Merlin!' he whispered.

Just then, the oak doors blew open and Rowena and Helga walked in, followed by a staggering Salazar.

'Godric!' Rowena called. 'Lily has gone in the Forbidden Forest!'

The wizard immediately stood up, his eyes worried 'What happened?'

'The Forest turned dark, then a black dog ran out of Hogwarts and towards the Forest. Lily whispered something like "Padfoot" and then she was gone. Last thing we saw of her was a flick of red hair.'

Godric nodded, and taking in James' pale expression, turned to Salazar. 'What happened to you?'

'I- the boy knocked me out' he answered.

Godric clenched his jaws, but didn't reply. Finally, he sat back down on the bench.

'What are you _doing_?' James whispered furiously at him. 'I can't stay here and _wait_!'

'You will and so will we all. The Forbidden Forest is too dangerous at dark, and we cannot risk going in. Lily is powerful. Way more powerful than we can imagine.'

Salazar snorted rudely at this, but when Godric's cold glare fell on him, he shut up. James had to restrain himself from hexing the pureblood. He knew Salazar had to have something to do with Sirius' sudden outburst, but could not do anything... for now. He was way too worried about Lily and his best friend.

'Remember what I told you, James' Godric added, as the Marauder seemed about to add something.

Finally, James nodded and with a groan, slid to the ground and stared into space.

'_I can only hope Lily and Padfoot are okay' _he told himself reassuringly._ 'But then again, how did she know about him? Has she know all along or is it simply a momentarily guess?'_

& & & & & & & & & &

_And on this cheerful note, I will end the chapter… Did you like it? I hope you did, cause the chapter was a bit longer than I intended… Did it come as a surprise the bit about Lily? One thing, tough: Lily is NOT an Animagus. What she is…you'll find out later on…_

_I wanted to end it sooner, but my fingers had other plans…_

_Well, don't forget to review on your way out! I really want to hear your opinion…If I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, then I'll consider that this story is not that good and will stop writing on it._

_Tigerlilystar_


	5. Chapter 5 Saving Him

**Disclaimer **: _No, no and yet again.. NO !_

A/N: Hello readers! Okay, so first of all, this chapter is not going to explain things… I think it'll leave you even MORE confused, actually... But then again, I LOVE having people confused, so yeah… He he… In the next chapter, however, I PROMISE I'll explain LOADS of things.

**Enjoy!**

The shaggy black dog ran, ran ran… He ran to the darkest of the Forest, where he knew he would be in peace.

Or at least he thought so.

He ran until he couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed on the ground, transforming back in his human form.

Panting like mad, he fell on his knees and kept himself only half way up with his hands. His head bent, Sirius let tears of frustration and anger escape.

'Why' he whispered. 'WHY?' he yelled out loud, a sob forming in his throat.

_Crack._

A twig snapped.

Sirius immediately got on his feet and took out his wand, pointing it in front of him. 'Who's there?' he asked.

No one answered.

'Who's there? Show yourself!' Sirius ordered.

It was silence again. Then, a cold voice answered. A cold and inhuman voice…

'Lower your wand, fool.'

Sirius narrowed his eyes. The voice was coming from in front of him, a few twenty feet separating him from it.

'No magic can stop me. You have entered my domain, wizard, and I shall feast on your blood.'

'Oh, _really_?' Sirius snickered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

He had had it with all. He needed to let go of his anger, or else he knew he would go mad.

This surprising event seemed to be just the opportunity Sirius needed. Little did he know, his powers were nothing compared to what he was about to face, and they couldn't possibly protect him. He was going straight to his death… A slow and painful death…

'Do not _dare_ laugh!' the voice said again, more threateningly this time.

Sirius could make out in the dark two golden blood-shot eyes. He smirked, then snickered some more. 'If not what? You gonna yell at me? Or are you gonna go and fetch your mommy?' he said in a falsely baby tone. 'You can't even _show_ yourself, you coward!'

Before he could continue, Sirius was hit with a ray of red light. He fell on the ground –dropping his wand – barely supporting himself with his hands.

He was back in his past.

Sirius was eight, and his father was beating him savagely, blood flowing on his face. He was scared, more than he had ever been, and yet the anger he felt inside of him was greater than the fear.

He was eleven, and he was being mocked by the Slytherins because he was considered a disgrace to his family.

He was fifteen, and his brother was shooting hexes at him, telling him he was ashamed of having such a brother. Sirius was trying to fight back, but Regulus _was_ his brother…

He yelled out in pain as yet another ray hit him.

& & & & & & & & & &

The phoenix was flying as fast as it could. The feeling of danger was intensifying as it penetrated deeper into the Forest.

'_He's in danger, I can feel it…' _Lily thought. _'I have to hurry… He's giving up!'_

Lily gave a cry for help, but nothing answered. Then, she heard a scream.

She immobilized herself in the air, her green eyes dark with worry. Then, she hurried to where the noise was coming from. As she approached, the scream died away.

When she arrived to where Sirius was, Lily saw the Marauder on the ground, panting heavily and groaning. She rushed to him, turning in her human form as she did so, and kneeled next to him, taking one of his hands in hers.

'Padfoot' she whispered. 'Padfoot, wake up!'

He gave a grunt and opened his eyes warily.

'Prongs… _Lily_?'

She saw the look of surprise on his face, just before it was replaced by a look of pure horror. Sirius gripped her arm and croaked out 'G-get _out_!'

Lily looked at Sirius in confusion, before she gasped: there was a pool of blood underneath him.

'Sirius, you're hurt!' she cried.

And yet, Lily could see no wound from where the blood could be escaping…

Sirius opened his mouth to try and say something, but only blood escaped his lips. Just then, Lily felt it: evil.

'Sirius, don't move, and please don't fall asleep, whatever you do. James wouldn't want you dead. Please, Sirius, bear with me…' she told him softly.

Lily kept kneeled next to the teenager, slowly reaching inside her robes for her wand. Then, in one swift motion, she stood up and pointed her wand at the tree in front of her. Behind it, she knew just too well, was hidden whatever creature was controlling the Forest.

She saw two golden blood-shot eyes, and glared. What _was_ this thing, anyway?

'How _dare_ you come inside my forest?' the creature said of the same inhuman voice it had used with Sirius.

'This is not your forest, evil!' Lily replied furiously.

'This forest is mine, both spirit and body, and you can do nothing about it.'

'That _isn't_ true!' Lily growled.

A silvery-red ray broke through the dark, shot right at Sirius. 'NO!' Lily yelled. She changed in her phoenix form and stood in front of Sirius like a shield, her flaming feathers blowing softly. Majestic as she was, Lily knew she was taking risks. But she didn't care. What she cared for what to save the Marauder's life.

When the ray came, she swallowed it wholly, then turned back to her human form.

Kneeling back to Sirius, she whispered 'Sirius, I know this is hard, but please change in your Animagus self.'

He opened his eyes, their gray gleam surveying the redhead, and croaked 'H-how--?'

'It doesn't matter. I'll explain when we get back to the castle. I can carry you in your human form too, but you'll loose too much blood, and you won't be able to hold onto me for long. As a dog, there's a chance you'll still be alive when we reach the castle. Believe me, Sirius, I would heal your wounds right now, but I can't.'

As a phoenix, Lily's tears had healing properties. But there was a limit to it too. A phoenix could only heal external injuries. Sirius' wounds, however, were not exterior. They were emotional ones. The blood underneath Sirius was coming from his spirit, and not his body. Lily couldn't do anything against that.

As she surveyed the Marauder, she remembered all those times he and James had played pranks on her. She had swore she loathed the Marauders, but it wasn't true. Both Sirius and James meant a lot to her. Just how much, she didn't know.

'Please, Sirius' she pleaded.

For a moment, Lily thought he had fainted, but then he nodded weakly and transformed.

Lily metamorphosed too, then took the dog in between her claws and elevated him in the air. As she did so, she narrowly missed another red ray, and turned her blazing green eyes to the tree.

'You can't escape me, Flamma!' the voice said, an evil tone to its voice.

The furious gleam in Lily's eyes turned in a surprised – and frightened? – one.

'_How can it know?' _she asked herself. _'Rowena was right… This isn't _just_ a dragon. It's more…Much _much_ more.'_

For a split of second, the phoenix just stood there in the air, questions spinning in her head, then gave a cry and flew towards the castle.

& & & & & & & & & &

'That's it! I can't stand it any longer!' James said as he stood up and began pacing furiously.

'James--' Godric began.

Just then, the big oak doors flew open and in came a flaming phoenix, carrying a bleeding dog in its claws.

The four founders and James watched in apprehension the two, until they transformed back in their human forms.

Staggering, Lily could only manage a weak 'Help him' before she collapsed on the floor.

& & & & & & & & & &

_**wipes sweat from forehead** Well, glad this chapter is over! I know it's a bit confusing, maybe a LOT confusing, but I promise that I'll explain everything in the next chapter._

_Then again, some of you may not be at all confused… **snorts** Right!_

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	6. Chapter 6 She's a what?

**Disclaimer: **_Only in my dreams…._

**A/N: Hello, people! Sorry this chapter's a bit late, but it took me some time –what with school and all –to get my ideas on paper. Anyways, I finally did and so here;'s the result.**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_Just then, the big oak doors flew open and in came a flaming phoenix, carrying a bleeding dog in its claws._

_The four founders and James watched in apprehension the two, until they transformed back in their human forms._

_Staggering, Lily could only manage a weak 'Help him' before she collapsed on the floor._

& & & & & & & & & &

'Lily! Sirius!' James yelled as he rushed to the two.

He kneeled next to both of them, his face pale as that of a ghost. He bent his head, then furiously stood up and spat at the four founders – who were still watching the scene.

'This is your fault! This is ALL your fault! If only we could have gone after them when I told you so!'

Without even thinking – or caring much – about what happened, James took his wand out of his pocket and breathing heavily he pointed it at Salazar.

'YOU!' James bellowed. 'YOU FOUL WIZARD! WHAT DID YOU TELL SIRIUS? WHAT DID YOU DO THAT MADE HIM SO UPSET? WHY, I OUGHT TO----'

He didn't get to finish, tough, as at that moment, his wand flew out of his hands and into Godric's expecting ones.

'Wha-? How did you do that?' James asked, his mouth slightly open in disbelief.

'Wandless magic,' Godric answered calmly. 'Now, I would suggest we take care of your friends, James. They need our help. And you,' he pointed to Salazar, 'We will talk later.'

The Marauder nodded, but just before he exited the Hall – Godric and Rowena levitated the bodies of Lily and Sirius – he pointed his index at Salazar 'This isn't over yet, Salazar!'

& & & & & & & & & &

'J-James?' Lily whispered as she opened her eyes.

The Marauder stared at her dumbfounded for a few seconds, then 'Lily!' he said as he took a hold of her hand.

Lily closed her eyes and gave him a weak smile, before opening them again and looking him in the eye. 'Where am I? Where's Sirius?' she asked.

'We're in the Gryffindor common room. Well, actually, in Godric's room. He conjured two beds for you and – Sirius,' he ended up in a sad whisper.

'James? W-how's Sirius?' Lily asked.

'H-he…' James choked. 'Lily, he's in a coma.'

The redhead immediately jerked up from her bed and stood up, only to stagger of dizziness a few seconds after. James hurried forward and caught Lily by the waist just before she hit the floor.

As he steadied her – still holding her by the waist – the portrait swung open and in came Godric, Rowena, Helga and a angry-looking Salazar. Truth is, the Slytherin just had a fight with Godric about what he had said to Sirius, and let's just say they… disagreed.

'Lily!' Rowena said as she hurried to the redhead. 'You shouldn't be up!'

But Lily wasn't paying attention, or if she did, she didn't look like it. 'Where's Sirius?' she asked, looking Godric straight in the eye, her emerald eyes demanding an explanation.

It was only then that she saw the other bed in the room and the raven haired boy on it. And let me tell you, Sirius didn't look good at all.

'Sirius,' Lily whispered and walked until she reached the bed, with James still holding her by the waist. 'What's the matter with him, Godric? Why does he look so pale?'

'He's in a coma, Lily. His spirit has suffered so much trauma by reseeing the worst images of his past that Sirius has decided to let go…of his life. He will not wake up, no matter what we try.'

'Let me try,' Lily begged. 'You know I can save him.'

But Godric only shook his head determinately and, ignoring James' confused look and Salazar's resentful one, he said 'No, Lily. You know as much as I do that it's far too dangerous, even for you. The spell with which Sirius was hit wasn't a normal one. At least not one you will see daily. And that creature you saw in the forest – or more like guessed it was there – is not an ordinary dragon either.'

Lily's eyes widened, and she did nothing for a few minutes, just stared at Sirius while reflecting over her meeting with the creature. Then, she pushed past James to the boy 'Sirius, wake up. Come on, Padfoot, James needs you. You have to wake up You're tougher than this… I-I need you.'

She heard a gasp from behind her and felt James' hand leave her waist. Lily turned to him, only to see his hurt expression.

'James, it's not like that...' she tried weakly, but the raven haired boy only shook his head, then turned his back to the redhead and ran out of the room.

Lily's eyes filled with tears. 'It isn't like that, James... But since you won't believe me, there's nothing worth staying here for.'

And with that, Lily turned to Sirius and transformed in her phoenix form. Ignoring Godric's plea 'Don't, Lily!', she flew right through Sirius in her Flamma form.

& & & & & & & & & &

_'I need you, too...' Lily said._

He had felt his heart break into pieces at the words. Sirius and Lily? It wasn't possible... He couldn't believe it... But then again, Lily and Sirius HAD stopped fighting and were acting quite...civil.

James let his feet guide him through the castle and he ended, unsurprisingly, by the lake. As he stood watching the depth of the water, he thought about what he had just witnessed and bent his head in abandoning.

'Are you feeling okay, James?' asked a soft voice behind him.

James turned around and saw Helga watching him. The Hufflepuff had left the room just after Godric had sent her a silent plea to go after the Marauder.

'Yes... I just want to be left alone,' he said.

'I will leave you alone, James, but first you have to know something. I'm sure you've seen Lily transform into a phoenix, since I know you're not blind. Didn't you wonder how come she was able to do that?'

'I thought it was because she was an Animagus,' James answered frowning.

'No,' Helga shook her head. 'Lily's not an Animagus. She's far from it, believe me. She's something much more powerful. James, Lily is a Flamma.'

'A _what_?'

Sighing, the witch answered 'Lily's a Flamma. These creatures are quite rare, mind you. They are people who can transform into phoenixes. Not only that, but their magical abilities are so _much_ more powerful than you can imagine…'

'But how could Lily be one of them? She's muggleborn…'

'Yes, James, I know very well. But you see, Flammas are chosen. Each year at Hogwarts, when new students enter the gates, they are chosen among the most promising. On the first full moon of the year, they are given this gift, this magical ability: to be able to transform into phoenixes. And yes, Flammas can _only_ transform into phoenixes.'

James was silent for a minutes, then 'So, Lily's a Flamma since first year?' When Helga nodded, he went on. 'What exactly are the powers of Flammas?'

'Flammas have all magical properties of phoenixes, such as tears with healing powers and being able to carry huge weights. But their magic is also much more powerful and old. And James, most importantly, Flammas are half-immortal.'

James' mouth literally dropped to the ground at this phrase. 'W-what do you mean?'

'What I mean is that Flammas cannot be killed by any spell. They can, however, be killed by mortal weapons such as knives, but only if the weapon is shot through the heart. Flammas can die, however, if they choose to give their life to protect another innocent life. By doing so, the person which has received this protection is practically… immune to any damaging spell.'

It took a moment for all of it to sink in, but finally James nodded for Helga to continue.

'Godric asked me to tell you all of this. You may wonder how we know? Well, that's quite easy actually. We may be dead in the future, but nothing that happens at Hogwrats escapes us. What happens outside of it, however, does.'

'Merlin,' James whispered as he took his head in his hands. 'I'm in love with practically a goddess.'

'Your love should not change, James,' Helga warned. 'Lily's heart is pure, and so is yours. You may care for each other even more than you can imagine. Know this, however: once a Flamma has loved, it can never love again. That is just the rule.'

James nodded, waiting for everything to sink in.

'There's another thing, James...' Helga went on.

& & & & & & & & & &

The portrait swung forwards and in walked James who shouted 'LILY!'

When Helga had told him about Lily flying through Sirius in her phoenix form, he had rushed to the common room as fats as his feet would carry him.

James looked around himself frantically, but couldn't see any trace of the redhead. He walked to Godric, Rowena and Salazar, who were sitting all around Sirius' bed looking quite...mournful. Well, Rowena and Godric did.

'Where is she?' James asked.

Godric wordlessly pointed to Sirius' immobile form, then patted James on the shoulder.

'I'm sorry. I couldn't stop her.'

James turned to him, his hazel eyes blazing 'Use your magic! Get her out!'

But Godric only shook his head 'I'm sorry, James, but we can't. Lily chose to help Sirius, and we can do nothing against a Flamma's will. She may be Sirius' only chance of escaping the coma he has fallen in. She could be the only one able to save him.'

James felt tears fall on his cheeks, but didn't try to wipe them again. 'Yes, she may save my best friend, but I'll loose my only love...'

& & & & & & & & & &

Well hope you enjoyed the chappie. I know not many things are cleared in this chapter, but you at least know what Lily is now…

_Will Sirius die? Or will Lily be able to save him? But then again, why does Lily seem so keen to save him? Didn't she hate him?_

_All of this, you will find out in the next chapter. _

_Oh, and you may be in for a shock when you find out what exactly – or rather, who – is the creature in the forest… There's a reason why this fic is called 'No one meddles with time'…_

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_

_P.S._

_If you have any questions, just tell them to me in your review. Don't be too harsh tough, I promise that now that the explanations have begun, all will be revealed…in time._


	7. Chapter 7 In Sirius' mind

**Disclaimer: **_Sigh… only in my dreams, folks…._

**A/N: Hello, hello! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and here's a new one! Okay, so in this chapter, Lily is in basically in Sirius' mind. The Sirius you will see in this chapter is actually Sirius' spirit (more explanations in the next chapter). Um, even if they are in Sirius' mind, both Lily and Sirius can feel pain… And I think that's about all I have to say. **

**Do review when you're done! Oh, and if you have any questions, please tell them to me in your review! And with that out of the way, I say:**

**Enjoy!**

& & & & & & & & & &

Lily was surrounded by fog... She could not see a thing... Tears sprung from her eyes as she whispered 'Why didn't you believe me, James? Why?'

She didn't love Sirius… For many months now, her thoughts had only been on the messy black-haired Marauder. But he believed he was betrayed. Lily had seen the look of betrayal in his eyes, and when he refused to believe her, she had decided that, no matter what, she would at least save the one that had previously saved her life.

Sirius Black.

Wiping her tears away resolutely, Lily said more determinately 'I have a job to do now. I don't care if it will cost me my life, but I have to save Sirius. He's done the same once for me. I have to save him...'

And with that, Lily turned in her phoenix form and flew in the fog to an unknown destination. She was scanning the nothingness surrounding her when she heard…

'What are you doing here, Flamma?' a cold voice surrounded the phoenix.

Lily stopped in mid air, her emerald eyes looking for the source. She couldn't see anything, however.

'Aw, how sweet. You came to save the boy...' the voice went on in a falsely kind voice. 'I won't let you leave! You are now prisoner of his mind and yours. You will NOT get away this time, Flamma!'

Lily transformed in her human form **(A/N: big mistake if you ask me... bites nails in awaiting of what's coming next)** and faced the voice 'Where is Sirius? What have you done to him?'

'Oh. he is just here...' as the voice trailed off, the fog dissipated in a place and Lily was able to see Sirius, chained by blood to a wall.

'SIRIUS!' she yelled as she rushed to him.

Lily was five meters away from Sirius when she bumped into something... A barrier... A barrier that kept her away from Sirius... Lily pushed against it, trying to make it move... She got her and out and tried the charms she knew. Nothing worked. Her eyes blazing, she turned around 'Let him go! What do you want with him?'

'Ah, but who said I wanted anything to do with him?' the voice said, then cackled evilly. 'Who says he's my target?'

Lily's eyes widened 'W-what are you talking about?'

'Well, well, well... The so-said smartest student of Hogwarts cannot see why I've captured the handsome Sirius Black. Ha! Outsmarted by evil! Not very smart, are you then, _mudblood_?'

Lily backed away, her back connecting with the barrier. 'W-who----?' she began, but could not finish. At that moment, a ray of black light came from the fog directed right at Sirius and, passing through the barrier as if it wasn't there, hit him. For a second, nothing happened. Then, Sirius yelled out in pain as blood leaked out of him. The blood that escaped him fed the chain that kept him attached to the wall, making it grow thicker by the second.

'SIRIUS!' Lily yelled as she could only watch her friend agonize, without being able to help.. 'LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO NOW!' she furiously spat at the voice.

'Why would I? I enjoy torturing him, and see you cry for him... Oh, you have no idea, mudblood, what your tears do to me... Tears of a Flamma...'

Lily tried to calm her fast beating heart, but to no avail. She knew what the voice meant, but didn't want to believe it.

Flashback 

_The witch in front of Lily said to her gently, and yet warningly:_

_'A Flamma's tears have healing powers...Even more than those of a phoenix...Never let them touch an evil spirit, for the consequences would be too grave. Never, Lily, never let them touch an evil spirit.'_

End Flashback 

Lily's eyes widened in horror as the concept of what she had done –unwillingly, and yet still…. –and she turned in her phoenix form, rushed through the barrier. It seemed her magic could do nothing against it, but a Flamma's magic could.

She was by Sirius' side in a matter of seconds. Her tears touched his injuries, healing them fast, but the teenager did not open his eyes. Lily touched him with her beak, and gave a long melodious cry. Finally, Sirius' eyes opened slowly and he blinked at the phoenix.

'L-Lily?' he asked weakly.

The phoenix nodded, then with her claws she ripped the chains. Sirius was free. The phoenix transformed into Lily, but just as it did so, it was hit by a red light.

The redhead opened her mouth to yell, but didn't. She closed her eyes and begged for whatever force she still had to let her go on. Through gritted teeth, she managed to tell to Sirius. 'Open your eyes, Sirius. Get out of here...NOW!'

The Marauder was watching her in horror 'Lily, what are you talking about ? LILY! We need to get you out of here…'

He looked around him desperately for an exit, but could find none.

'Sirius, get out of here, _now_!' Lily managed to say as another ray hit her.

Sirius looked at Lily in confusion, but did as she said. He ordered his brain to open his eyes, and found himself gazing into soft hazel eyes. The last thing he had seen of Lily was her being hit by yet another black ray.

'Lily!' he gasped.

James' eyes shined with happiness as he saw his friend wake up, but they turned black when he didn't see Lily.

'W-where's Lily?' he asked Sirius.

But Sirius turned his gaze to Godric. Straining, he managed to say 'Help her... She's fighting... She's...'

Sirius couldn't go on, and he closed his eyes.

'Sirius!' James pleaded. 'Please don't close your eyes. Come on, mate, look at me. Keep awake!'

Slowly, as if it took him a great deal of effort, Sirius opened his eyes again.

'Lily...' he whispered.

'Helga,' Godric said, his eyes full with worry. 'Helga, we have to do something. Can you--- Can you go after her?'

James turned to Helga. 'Y-you're a Flamma too?' he asked her.

The witch nodded, before her face took on an apologetic expression. 'I can't go after her, James. It could kill Sirius if he had both of us in his mind. You see, now Lily is a prisoner of his mind and of whatever is hidden in it. Somehow, she remained there as Sirius woke up.'

'C-can't we do something?' James asked.

'I'm afraid not. We can only hope Lily is strong enough to battle the creature...all alone.'

& & & & & & & & & &

They were all sitting around Sirius –James, Godric, Helga and Rowena – trying to keep him awake. Salazar had returned to his room a few hours earlier.

Suddenly, Sirius' body convulsed as if something wanted to get out. The Marauder yelled out in pain. 'NO!'

'Sirius!' James looked worriedly at his best friend.

Sirius' body fell limp and then, slowly came out of his chest a flaming head. The head of a phoenix. James, Godric, Helga and Rowena watched in anxiousness as the phoenix got out of Sirius. The Marauder opened his eyes just as Lily was completely out of him.

'Lily!' James rushed to the phoenix.

But something was wrong.

The phoenix flew to the portrait, bumped into it, then turned back to Sirius' bed, where it transformed into a very pale and full of blood looking Lily. She staggered for a moment, and for a short second, her eyes caught James'.

What the Marauder saw in them… It made him shiver to the bone… Lily was… empty.

James caught the redhead just before her head hit the floor. Tears forming in his eyes, he brought her on the bed next to Sirius', who was now trying to get up, but Godric was holding him back.

James turned his eyes to Godric, and pleading he said 'W-what's wrong with her?'

Godric hurried to Lily and checked her pulse. He then took out his wand and performed a spell on the redhead. A slim golden glow enveloped her, before turning to a brilliant scarlet. Godric looked to James, his eyes were full of worry. He then turned to Helga. 'He did something to her. The creature did something to her. Lily's powers are... gone.'

& & & & & & & & & &

_**ducks pillows, shoes, and whatever is thrown at her** I'm SORRY! **ducks yet again and waves white flag** _

_I said I'm SORRY!_

_LOL… Okay, so sorry to keep you guys in so much mystery, but I swear (and I swear I'll hold my promise this time) EVERYTHING will be explained in the next chapter.. You may even get a glimpse of what happened with Lily and the creature._

_Sorry if there were many mistakes in the chapter, I tried to do my best but I really wanted to post it today._

_Review, please, and tell me any questions you may have and I'll answer them in the next chapter._

_Tigerlilystar_


	8. Chapter 8 No more powers

Disclaimer: _Maybe in my dreams…_

A/N : So sorry for the long wait ! I kinda didn't know how to start the chapter, plus my school was taking a bit of place, and I was reading a really good spy book and… Well, I'll stop blabbing about now and let you read the chapter!

One more thing. This is the answer to your question, 'Mouse and Stupid Productions'.

Q: What do you mean 'Lily was empty'?

A: What I mean by that, in the last chapter…. Hum, hw to explain that? Have you ever read/seen a book/movie where the character kinda has this blank stare on his face… Like he's so tired and hopeless… Well, that's what I meant. When Lily came out of Sirius' mind, she knew she had used the last of her powers… And James saw that look of desperation and resignation in her eyes… A look he had never seen on Lily Evans before.

**Now Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_James caught the redhead just before her head hit the floor. Tears forming in his eyes, he brought her on the bed next to Sirius', who was now trying to get up, but Godric was holding him back._

_James turned his eyes to Godric, and pleading he said 'W-what's wrong with her?'_

_Godric hurried to Lily and checked her pulse. He then took out his wand and performed a spell on the redhead. A slim golden glow enveloped her, before turning to a brilliant scarlet. Godric looked to James, his eyes were full of worry. He then turned to Helga. 'He did something to her. The creature did something to her. Lily's powers are... gone.'_

& & & & & & & & & &

'What do you mean her powers are gone?' James asked furiously. 'Do something! Wake her up! You've got magic, use it!'

But Godric just shook his head, and turned his gaze back to Lily 'You shouldn't have tried it, Lily. You knew you were strong, but you also knew he was stronger. Why didn't you listen?'

'What are you talking about?' came a weak voice from behind Godric.

The wizard turned, and his eyes fell upon Sirius, who was worriedly watching Lily's limp form. He then turned his inscrutable gray eyes to the wizard. 'You don't mean to say that her…. Flamma powers are gone, do you?'

'How the bloody hell did you know about that?' James asked his friend.

'The same way she knows about my Animagus self. Save it for later, James, you'll ask me everything later.' Turning to Godric again, Sirius asked '_What _powers did he exactly take from her?'

Godric didn't say anything for a few minutes, then he turned to Helga 'Do you think---?'

The witch shook her head 'Impossible. He couldn't have… That's impossible, Godric, you know it is!'

'Will you please stop talking in riddles and tell us just what the hell is going on?' a very frustrated Sirius snapped.

Rowena, who had stayed silent throughout all, finally spoke up 'Very well, Sirius. What is it that you want to know? You and James?'

'Okay…' James answered, and after a curt nod from Sirius, he asked 'First off, why didn't Godric look surprised when Lily told him we were from the future?'

'Because I had already been warned about your presence here. You see, James, in the future, even after our death, we are still present in Hogwarts. We can feel everything that happens in the castle, and we knew about you two,' he gestured to James and Lily 'and your … affection for each other,' when James wanted to say something, he simply gave him a look that said 'you'll know in time' 'even before you two knew about it yourselves.'

'Oh, just get it out, already!' a very impatient Rowena intervened. To James and Sirius, she said 'What Godric wants to say is that _we _–as in the four of us – were the ones that brought your three here in the first place.'

James and Sirius stared at the three present founders wide-eyed for a long time, before finally Sirius asked 'Why?'

'Because we needed your help,' was Helga's simple answer. 'Why, well, we'll explain that later.'

James nodded weakly, and then Sirius asked 'How did you know Lily was a Flamma?'

'As I had said earlier,' Godric explained, 'we knew _everything _that happened in Hogwarts, so it was not long before we found out that Lily, like Helga, is a Flamma.'

Sirius' gaze switched to the fair witch 'You're a Flamma too?'

'Yes. Unlike Lily, tough, I am a Flamma since my birth. You see, some witches or wizards are _born_ Flammas, whereas others are _chosen_ to be Flammas. Lily was one of the lucky ones. I suppose you know all about Lily's powers, Sirius.'

The teenager nodded, and was met by yet another impatient look from his best friend, but he ignored it and asked the witch 'What do you mean "_was_ one of the lucky ones"? Don't tell me the creature got her powers….'

Helga didn't get a chance to answer, as James pursued the matter further 'I don't get one thing. If you say Flammas are powerful, then why was Lily so weak when she got back from the Forest with Sirius?'

'She was probably just….' Helga's mouth dropped open, and she took a few steps to Sirius, her eyes more piercing than ever 'What happened in the forest, Sirius? Did Lily try to save you?'

Sirius frowned, trying to recollect what exactly had happened 'I think so… I think she swallowed one of the spells the creature hit at me…'

'Do you know what kind of spell?' Helga asked pressingly.

'No,' Sirius shook his head. 'The only thing I can remember is that it was of a silvery-red color, like the ones that had hit me.'

Helga fell silent, pondering what she had just learned. If what Sirius said was true – and it was, beyond doubt – then that meant that… _'No, that's impossible'_, the witch scolded herself.

'Helga?' Godric asked the witch softly.

He didn't receive an answer, and before either of them could say anything, the blonde witch transformed into a flamboyant phoenix with soft blue eyes. The phoenix flew above Lily and blew on her. A silvery smoke enveloped the redhead, subtracting her from the curious gazes of the other people present in the room (namely James, Sirius, Godric and Rowena). The smoke remained silvery for a few moments, and the phoenix stood there watching in anticipation… Finally, it turned to red.

Helga turned back in her human form and the smoke enveloping Lily slowly disappeared.

'Helga?' Rowena asked her friend. 'What did you find out?'

The witch turned her teary eyes to Godric, her once soft blue eyes now positively blazing 'He took her powers! HE TOOK HER POWERS!' she yelled furiously. 'I WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP HER, TRAIN HER SO THAT WE COULD FIGHT HIM TOGETHER, BUT HE TOOK HER POWERS!'

Rowena walked to the witch and laced her hands restrainingly on Helga's shoulders, before the latter shook them off violently. 'I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO FOUGHT HIM!'

'Helga, that is enough!' Godric stated calmly and, surprisingly enough, the witch calmed down, tough tears poured out of her eyes and on her soft cheeks. 'You shouldn't blame yourself. If someone is responsible, then it is me because I wasn't able to stop Lily. Now please, we----'

'What happened to her?' cut James. 'I want to know what the bloody hell is wrong with the woman I love, goddamn it!'

Godric turned to James and as calmly as ever he stated 'Lily's powers are gone. All of them. I do not know if she still has her immortality, but I do know that all her magical abilities are gone. _Everything_. In short… Lily is no more than a muggleborn now. She cannot perform any more magic, whether with a wand or with her Flamma powers.'

'Why?' this question came from James, who was looking ready to burst out. His facial muscles were extremely tense, and he seemed very angry.

'Flamma's tears,' Helga choked out, leaving Rowena's side and walking until she was only a few feet away from James. 'In Sirius' mind, Lily somehow… cried… and her tears….' Helga trailed off, choking back sobs, before she finally got a grip on herself and continued 'A Flamma's tears can give unimaginable powers to an evil spirit. Lily's tears did just that, without her being aware of it. My guess is that she found out way too late. Lily then began to fight the presence in Sirius' mind, even tough she knew it was too much for her to handle alone. It was probably why she was stuck in Sirius' mind. The tears she had cried had already begun to increase the spirit's forces, and Lily was linked to it for a few moments. She fought it, but she lost. She used her remaining forces to get out of Sirius' mind and… but it was too late. Her powers had already been absorbed by the presence… '

'No,' Sirius whispered while he turned his head sidewise to look at Lily's still immobile form.

James walked to Lily's bed and took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly. 'I swear I'll get him for this, Lily. The one that did this to you. And I'll make him pay. Even if it's the last thing I do.'

Sirius couldn't say anything. He was speechless. His friend, the one that knew his feelings, had been weakened by a creature? He needed revenge, and he needed it now. 'Who is it, Godric? Who did this to her?' he asked the wizard, his voice barely above a whisper.

'One you know only to well,' said a cold voice from a corner.

Godric sighed, then turned to Salazar 'So you came?'

The green-robed wizard shrugged, then he took a few steps forward until he was closer to Lily's bed. James immediately got his wand and pointed it at him, but Salazar didn't budge. His face didn't have a repulsed expression on it, as you would have thought from a pureblooded wizard when he saw a muggleborn. On the contrary, James thought he saw, for a flick of a second, regret pass in the wizard's eyes… before they turned cold as ice, that is. Salazar's eyes were locked to Lily's form for a few more minutes, before he finally turned to James. 'Before we tell what we know, tell us about… Voldemort.'

Sirius frowned 'What does _he _has to do with this? He isn't even born.'

Salazar shook his head as he turned to Sirius 'You're wrong. Voldemort is the creature that attacked you into the forest, the same that penetrated your mind, the same that took away Lily's powers, the same that possesses the Forest!'

James and Sirius gaped at Salazar – both because of him having called their friend by her name and because of what he had just revealed to them – before the former finally got use of his vocal cords again 'B-but… how is that possible?'

'You have to understand first that, when Rowena, Helga and Godric wanted to bring you three to this era, I strongly opposed the project. Why? Because I knew something bad would happen. You see, two years ago, a golden dragon installed himself in the forest. The four of us made contact with him and we were on peaceful terms. But one day, the dragon seemed to be possessed. He began to burn down the forest, and we could do nothing to stop him. We tried… But nothing worked. Not even Godric's wandless magic. So then, my three _amigos_ here decided to ask for help from the future. We knew how strong you three were, and we chose you. But at the last moment, I withdrew from the operation. I told them something was wrong. Being a pureblood and a bit of a dark wizard, I sensed something outside of Hogwarts… Something that was bad… _evil_. And the worst thing was, I somehow made the connection between the evil outside of Hogwarts of _your_ time and the possessed dragon of _our _time. When you three were brought here, a time portal was opened. And the evil knew about it. He entered through the portal at the same time you did and---'

'He came here and took possession of the remaining of the dragon,' finished Godric. 'The evil was no other than Voldemort. And for some reason, we have discovered that he wants… you three.'

'Us?' James frowned. 'Why?'

'Because we fought him twice, and he thinks we're a threat to him. Especially Lily, because of her Flamma powers,' Sirius answered. 'I heard my mom and dad talking about it in the summer of my sixth year, and that's when I decided I had had enough. Lily's my friend, and I'll do anything to protect her.'

'As would I…' whispered James while looking on his love's soft features.

The redhead seemed to feel his gaze, as she softly stirred, before her eyes opened. Her emerald gaze shifted around the room, before landing on James 'He's strong,' she said in a barely recognizable voice. A _resigned_ voice. 'He's stronger than before, and it's all because of me.'

'Lily…' James whispered as he made to take her in his arms. But she drifted away from him, curling under the covers and turning her back to not only James, but the founders and Sirius.

James stopped dead in his tracks and asked uncertainly 'Lily?'

'Leave me alone. All of you! GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!' she yelled.

Still with her back turned, she didn't see James' hurt gaze. But Sirius did. Unsurprisingly enough, Godric took James by the arm and dragged him out of the room, with Rowena and Helga following. Sirius couldn't leave because of his injuries, and Salazar seemed to have disappeared into thin air when Lily woke up.

'Lily, please turn to me,' he pleaded.

'I thought I told you to go away! I don't want to talk to anyone, Sirius.'

'That would be kinda difficult – me going away – since I'm practically tied to the bed,' Sirius joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Lily, however, remained still with her back turned. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, and Sirius could guess she was crying. Unfortunately, he couldn't move to comfort her, and so had to stay on his bed, helplessly looking at the one he considered his sister.

'There is a way to get your powers back, Evans,' came a voice from the shadows.

Sirius' head snapped back to the shadows, and he could feel Lily turn around too. From the dark corner came out… none other than Salazar Slytherin.

'What do you mean?' Lily asked weakly, wiping away her tears.

The wizard has his piercing eyes on the ex-Flamma. 'I mean that if you are brave and strong enough, then you can get your powers back..'

'Why should I trust you?' Lily replied suspiciously.

'Do you have any other choice?' came the reply.

Lily fell deep in thinking. Indeed, without her powers she was nothing, and she knew it. But why did Salazar wanted to help her?

'Lily, I hope you're not seriously considering this!' Sirius said.

Finally taking her decision, Lily stood up from her bed and walked to Salazar until she was only feet away from him. 'Lead me to my powers,' she said defiantly, her eyes never once leaving his.

'Lily!' Sirius yelled from behind.

The redhead didn't turn to him, her gaze still on the green robed wizard.

'I knew there was a reason you were put in Gryffindor,' smirked Salazar, before motioning for Lily to the corner he had previously been hiding in.

Without a moment's hesitation, Lily walked through the corner. Before disappearing, she said to Sirius 'I will do anything to get my powers back Sirius, even if dying is the only way. Without them I'm worth nothing. Don't come after me.'

Before Sirius could say anything, Lily was out of the room. Salazar followed her shortly afterwards, but not before saying to Sirius 'I'll take care of her, Sirius. But remember, she's the only one capable to save us…'

& & & & & & & & & &

_Hope you liked the chapter. And I also hope I explained at least half of the things I was supposed to explain. If you have any questions on this chapter, ask me and I'll answer them. _

_Next chapter: We find out what Godric told James; Lily fights for her powers; How did Lily know aboutSiirus being an Animagus and much more…_

_Oh, and since you've been so nice as to wait until I updated this chapter (well, you didn't exactly have a choice, but whatever), here's a preview of what will come in some of the next chapter:_

_**Preview starts here:**_

'**Ugh...' Sirius groaned as he got up from the ground.**

**As he looked around him, Sirius blinked. 'James?' he yelled-whispered. 'Mate? Where are you?'**

**But he could see nothing around himself. The creature was gone, and so was James. Sirius rushed to the place he had seen James the last time... and he fell to the ground on his keens, breathing deeply to choke back sobs.**

**In James' place, there was only a deep black hole.**

**'I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, VOLDEMORT! WHATEVER IT TAKES, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN! I DON'T CARE IF I'LL LOOSE MY LIFE, I-WILL-HAVE-YOUR-LIFE!'**

Preview ends here 

_Hope that got you interested! **evil smirk**_

_Till next time, review LOADS of times, and I'll update sooner (hopefully!)_

_Tigerlilystar_


	9. Chapter 9 First revenge

**Disclaimer: _scoffs_**_ As if! In my dreams, maybe…_

**A/N: This chapter is pretty long (for me, actually) but I really hope I explained about everything… And now, without further addo, I present to you chapter 9! **

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_I knew there was a reason you were put in Gryffindor,' smirked Salazar, before motioning for Lily to the corner he had previously been hiding in._

_Without a moment's hesitation, Lily walked through the corner. Before disappearing, she said to Sirius 'I will do anything to get my powers back Sirius, even if dying is the only way. Without them I'm worth nothing. Don't come after me.'_

_Before Sirius could say anything, Lily was out of the room. Salazar followed her shortly afterwards, but not before saying to Sirius 'I'll take care of her, Sirius. But remember, she's the only one capable to save us…'_

& & & & & & & & & &

After Salazar's and Lily's departure, Sirius stood on the bed, his face frozen in shock.

Finally, he got a grip on himself and tried to stand up, wincing because of the pain that shot through his abdomen. Unfortunately, his body was still weak from the spells it had endured and Sirius fell on the floor, hitting it hard. Tears of anger formed in his eyes and he yelled up 'Useless! I'm completely useless!'

The tears ran down his cheeks, before he finally wiped them away furiously. 'I'm not weak! I'm not useless! Not anymore! And I won't let the phantoms of my past hold me back any longer!'

With that, Sirius slowly stood up and sat back on the bed. He turned his face to the window and let the sun's rays caress his face. Sighing, he remembered the first time he and Lily had made a _real_ contact... It was in the winter of fifth year, and the Gryffindors had just had Potions with the Slytherins…

FLASHBACK

The Marauders had stood behind in class because... Well, why else? James wanted to ask Lily out. He had discovered he could piss the hell out of the redhead just by simply asking that small little question…

So, they stood behind and, after getting his share of slaps, James decided it was time for the Marauders to leave. They got of Potions class, as Lily had done a few minutes earlier - leaving behind a red-cheek James - and took a hallway that headed to the outside of the castle.

Just as Sirius was about to turn the corner, he thought he had heard a yell from somewhere. Frowning, he decided to investigate further. Bidding 'adieu' **(A/N: Ha ha…** **sorry for** **my choice of words. I _have_ wanted to write this for a long time…) **to his comrades, Sirius then walked in the way he had heard the yell coming from.

As he got closer, he could distinctly hear Evans' voice and that of three males... 'What the hell is she doing with those Slytherin gits?' Sirius asked himself. It was only as he got closer that he heard hexes being shot.

But Sirius didn't want to barge in… not yet, anyways. Truth was, he had heard how gifted a witch Lily was, and he wanted to see _what_ was it that made her _so_ appealing to James.

So, Sirius stood behind the corner, and stole a glance to see what was happening. From where he was, he could see three Slytherins, two in 5th year, another one in 7th...

As he took a closer look, Sirius recognized Severus Snape and Mauritius Clane as being the two 5th years, and none other than Lucius Malfoy as the 7th year student.

'So you think you're clever, eh mudblood?' came Lucius' sneering voice. 'Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?'

And with that, Lucius turned to Severus 'Your turn,' he snapped.

Smirking evilly, Severus stepped in and shot at Lily 'Levicorpus!'

Lily dodged the spell, while shooting 'Incarcerous!' back. Severus dodged this one, and he yelled back at Lily, a look of pure hatred on his face 'Alligamenti!'

Binding plants came out of nowhere and went for Lily, who did a superb jump backwards and dodged them. That's when the other 5th year Slytherin came in and said 'Levicorpus!'

Lily wasn't fast enough to dodge the spell, and it caught her by surprise, immobilizing her in the air.

Lucius stepped in close to her, a sneer plastered on his face 'So what are you going to do now, mudblood?'

Sirius had been observing the scene form afar, and he was quite impressed with Lily's skills. When she took that jump backwards, he practically held his breath. A low growl escaped him when the other Slytherin, Clane, shot the spell at Lily.

'Two on one? That's hardly unfair!' he thought to himself. He was about to step in, when he realized something: if he did so, his family would murder him. 'But then again, they will murder me one day or another, so the least I could do is give them a reason to do so!'

So, Sirius was ready to step in, when Lily did something that astonished him and stopped him dead in his tracks, as a grin spread on his face: she spat in Lucius face and turned herself in a more proper position in the air. From where he was, Sirius saw the look of shock on the faces of the Slytherins.

Lily the smirked and, her wand in hand, yelled 'INCARCEROUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!'

The two spells hit Clane and he dropped on the floor, tied with ropes and petrified.

Lucius' head snapped in the Slytherin's direction, then back to Lily 'You've had your game, mudblood!' Then, without warning, he yelled 'Crucio!'

Lily, loosing her concentration on staying up in the air, fell. But as she was about to land on the hard floor and probably break something, a huge black dog ran under her. Lily landed right on his back as if he was a horse. The dog didn't seem to mind the new weight he carried, as he ran – with Lily on his back – on the other side of the hall, putting some distance in between Lily and the Slytherins.

There, he stopped and Lily was able to get off the dog's back and turn back to Snape and Lucius, who were looking at each other in bewilderment. They then turned their gaze back to Lily. Snape said 'You're done now, mudblood!' and he and Lucius raised their wands.

But before either of them could say anything, the dog sprinted to them and landed hardly on Lucius - who fell on the ground, knocked out. The dog then turned to Snape, growling ferociously. The latter turned his back to him and ran away like the greasy git he is.

The dog remained behind, his fangs revealed as if it was grinning. Lily walked to him, then looked down at him, a smirk plastered on her face.

'Thanks for the help... Padfoot,' she said.

Lily's smirk got even wider when she saw the dog's eyes widen **(A/N: not sure if that's** **possible)**. 'Or should I say... Sirius Black?' Lily went on.

The dog was positively gaping at her now, his mouth dropping open. The redhead's emerald eyes twinkled in amusement and, when she saw the dog try to regain some composure - try to act more doggish-like - she chuckled.

'You shouldn't bother...'

Her emerald eyes seemed to glow red for a split of second, and then the dog transformed back in the handsome teenager.

'H-how did you do that? You can't do that!' Sirius said, watching Lily completely befuddled.

'I just did, Black. One of these days, you'll just have to accept the fact that there's someone more skillful in this school than you… or Potter, for that matter,' Lily went on.

With a final smirk, she then turned on her heels and walked away. Before she disappeared in the darkness of the hallway, Sirius heard her say 'By the way, thanks for the help, Padfoot. It was greatly appreciated… even if it wasn't needed for a skillful Flamma such as me.'

Sirius gaped after the redhead as she left. It was only then that the words struck him 'Flamma? What is she talking about?' he wondered out loud.

And that was when Sirius Black, for the first time ever of his life, stepped in the library.

He was determined to find out what was Lily talking about when she said 'Flamma', but did not want to ask Remus' help. Why? Because for some weird reason, he knew that what Lily had told him had to stay between the two of them.

And three days after the incident, he found out what exactly a Flamma was. Needless to say, he rushed in the Great Hall, pushed open the doors and yelled 'I found it!' to everyone inside (and it was dinner). But, as all Hogwarts knew what a crazy person Sirius was, they all ignored him. Except for Lily, who smirked as if to say "Took you long enough".

After the meal, Sirius then confronted her about her 'fiery problem', and the two of them took a stroll out in the moonlight. As they unveiled secrets to each other, they both found in one another a friend. And that's when all pranks (from the Marauders) officially ended on Lily Evans and Sirius took upon him to look after her. She became his long-wished-for sister, and he became a confident Lily could trust. Even in public, they acted more civilly to each other.

END FLASHBACK

'Lily,' Sirius whispered. 'Why did you go? Why couldn't I stop you? You always head a temper, but bloody hell! I was supposed to take care of you! Merlin… I should have stopped you! James is going to kill me!'

& & & & & & & & & &

In the meanwhile, James had been dragged by Godric to the Great Hall, and was left sitting there, on one of the benches, while Godric, Helga and Rowena went to do Merlin knew what.

As he sat at the table, James took his head in his hands and sighed. 'Why won't she accept me?' he asked himself desperately.

The girl who populated his thoughts was none other than the beautiful Lily Evans. As much as James wanted to help her, she wouldn't let him. And yet, she would let Sirius… 'Stop it!' he scolded himself. 'Lily does not like Sirius! There is something between them, but I'm pretty sure it's nothing but friendship… However that may have happened. Besides, you've seen the way she looks at you…'

True, there had been times when James had seen a look in Lily's eyes he could not decipher, but that he knew was meant only for him.

He then began to pace as he remembered what Godric told him only a few hours ago… It seemed like an eternity…

FLASHBACK

'And now, James Potter, I will you tell you all.'

'All what, Godric?' James asked.

'There's a creature in the forest that wants harm, not only to Hogwarts, we have found out, but to us too. We need help to defeat it. We need--- we need your help.'

'Ours? But… why? Why not call Dumbledore? Surely he could help you better!'

Shaking his head, Godric said 'No… We need the power of Three, James… You, Sirius and Lily. You're the only ones that can help us…'

'Why Lily? I mean, sure she's a gifted witch and everything….'

Godric gave James a look the latter could simply not understand. 'I know you want to protect her from harm's way, James, but know that Lily is much more than a powerful witch, James. I cannot yet tell you what she is, because I'm simply afraid it's not my place to tell, but be sure she is very powerful… Very very powerful…' The last words were pronounced barely above a whisper, and Godric's eyes got a bit foggy, as if he was remembering something…

'Godric? But what is it that we have to help you fight?'

The wizard's eyes focused again on the present as he answered 'It's a creature very powerful and full of dark magic. I am afraid that's all I can tell you now, James. The rest… you will know when the time comes.'

The Marauder was silent for a bit of time, before finally asking 'You said something about… the power of Three? What did you mean by that?'

'It is said that… when three powerful wizards will unite, their powers will be above all and they will be the greatest ever since myself, Rowena, Helga and Salazar.'

James stared at Godric, his eyes wide in realization.

'You mean---?' he began.

The wizard nodded. The Marauder fell silent as the information sank in. He bent his head, taking it in his hands and ruffling his hair. 'Oh, Merlin!' he whispered.

END FLASHBACK

As he thought about what Godric had said, James walked to the widows of the Great Hall and looked outside. He saw two shapes heading to the Forbidden Forest. He frowned. One of them looked strangely familiar. Then, as the moon shone on the grounds, he saw a flick of red hair.

His heart dropped to his feet, and he yelled 'LILY!' He knew, however, that the redhead couldn't hear him. So he rushed out of the Hall, climbed stairs four at a time, only to finally arrive out of breath by Godric's room, which a lion portrait protected.

James panted, then managed to get out '_Leo_', and the portrait bent its head, acknowledging the wizard, before finally swinging forwards and letting James in.

'Sirius!' James said. 'Sirius! Are you ok?'

He finally spotted his friend by the bed and rushed to him. The teenager lifted his head, and his sad gray eyes bore into James' hazel ones.

'I'm sorry, mate. She went with Salazar.'

James' knees gave way and he suddenly found himself kneeled on the floor, without knowing how it could have happened. Then, as if a sudden energy rushed in his members, he got up, and said to Sirius 'I'm not letting her escape now, Sirius. I'm going after her.'

But before James could do as much as take a step, Sirius grabbed his arm and said, a fire creeping in his eyes 'You didn't see her, Prongs. The look in her eyes… She would do anything to get her powers back. They mean a whole lot to her. They're part of who she is. Just like being Animanguses is part of who we are…'

James looked at his friend for a few moments, both affronting the other by only a look. But before he could do anything, Sirius let him go, sat back on his bed and stared outside the window.

'Sirius?' James asked uncertainly.

'Go to Godric and tell him that Lily has left with Salazar… But James, don't go after her. If you really love her, you'll let her be.'

James didn't say anything as he left the dormitory, but he did think over Sirius' words all the while he was searching for Godric. When he finally found the wizard and the two witches, he had taken his decision.

'Lily's gone with Salazar in the Forbidden Forest… She went to retrieve her powers…'

Godric's eyes took a hint of sadness, as did the ones of the witches. Sharing a look with Helga, Godric said 'I can't say I didn't expect this. After all, there was a reason Lily was put in Gryffindor…' Turning to James, the wizard opened his mouth to say something, but the Marauder interrupted him.

'I-I … I have to let her be… but just promise me, Godric, that she won't get hurt. If that would happen, I couldn't stand it. I love her with all my heart.'

Godric saw the sincere look in the Marauder's eyes, and he just nodded, while both Rowena and Helga smiled to each other.

& & & & & & & & & &

After leaving Hogwarts, Lily and Salazar walked through the Forest, their wands raised to illuminate the path. The redhead was following the wizard, who was leading the way. After about half an hour, they arrived in front of a big cave, and Lily turned to Salazar, perplexed.

'What's in there?'

'In there is where you'll get your powers back,' the wizard answered, no expression showing on his face.

'How, Salazar?'

'You know as well as I do that only the person who took the powers back can give them back to you.' When Lily nodded, Salazar went on 'And in this case, it's none else than Voldemort. In here' he pointed to the cave 'resides the dragon Voldemort possesses. if you can face him bravely, you _will_ get your powers back.'

Lily's eyes locked on the cave for a few moments, before finally turning back to Salazar 'I have no magical powers left. I cannot defend myself, Salazar.'

Salazar's eyes darkened 'You're not only a Gryffindor, Lily, you also have something more in you. Use it!' And with that, Salazar turned to the cave 'GET OUT, VOLDEMORT! I HAVE AN OFFERING TO YOU!'

With a last glance to Lily, Salazar then disappeared in the darkness of a tree...

& & & & & & & & & &

… only to reappear seconds later in Sirius' room.

The teenager tore his gaze from the window and looked the wizard in the eye 'Where's Lily?' he asked, still sitting on the bed.

At the same moment Sirius asked the question, in walked James with Godric, Rowena and Helga.

'Where's Lily?' James asked too.

But Salazar didn't answer. He looked at Godric, and gave a short nod that only the wizard could understand. As Godric sighed, Salazar he whispered - as he turned his green eyes to the forest - so that both James and Sirius could hear 'It's up to her now...'

& & & & & & & & & &

A huge black dragon got out of the cave... a dragon with bloodshot golden eyes. His body was massive, as were his paws. Lily could only see half of him, as the other half was still in the cave. Only a few feet separated her from the dragon.

'Ah, mudblood, so you've decided to suicide yourself?' its voice said, rasped and dry as paper.

Lily defiantly looked him in the eye, her own eyes showing no hint of fear. "You wish," she said.

The dragon's eyes blazed as he said cruelly 'Then you have come to your doom!'

He then took a deep breath, and blew flames to Lily. Huge orange-red flames got out of its mouth and they got closer and closer to Lily… She could almost feel their warmth…

When the flames touched her, Lily gave out a piercing cry.

(**A/N: Should I stop here? ponders matter I think I gave you guys enough cliffhangers…for now… Read on!)**

When the fire finally resided, there was nothing left in her place. Nothing but ashes.

'You're dead, mudblood… Let's see who will save Hogwarts now!'

The dragon then gave out a loud roar and turned his back to the ashes, preparing to enter the cave.

What he did not see was the ashes slowly being lifted by the wind, and beginning to turn round and round... They turned faster and faster, before fire got mixed with them. A ray of light erupted from within the circle and shot up high in the sky.

That got the dragon's attention. He turned back to the ashes 'W-what is the meaning of this?'

A blind light enveloped the ashes, and from the light a form appeared... She stepped out of the circle, her emerald eyes blazing and mocking him, her red hair aflame.

'You honestly didn't think I was dead, did you?' Lily smirked. Her eyes then turned dark, almost red… 'And now it's time for my revenge!'

Turning into a flaming phoenix, Lily blew out to the dragon. Fire enveloped its right wing and burned it badly. The dragon roared in pain... but nothing could save it now. Lily spoke with it telepathically, her voice cold as ice 'And this is just the beginning. I will make you suffer and die slowly, painfully... Until you'll beg for death.'

The phoenix then rose in the sky and flew to Hogwarts. It entered through the open window of Godric's room and was met by the happy looks of Sirius and James, the respectful one of Salazar, and the joyous ones of Godric, Rowena and Helga.

Lily transformed back to her former self and walked to the two boys, which she embraced gladly. She then hugged Godric, Rowena and Helga, each of whom hugged her back gladly. Finally, she turned to Salazar, and said only one word: 'Thanks'. She then hugged the wizard who, in all's surprise, hugged her back.

Sirius thought he saw Lily grin as she hugged the Slytherin, but shook his head 'Why would she?' he thought.

Little did he or the others know, Salazar too whispered something to Lily 'You're one hell of a witch, Lily.'

& & & & & & & & & &

_**breathes out huge sigh of relief** Well, hope you guys liked it! Beginning from the next chapters, the founders will begin to prepare for the upcoming battle and… some twists and romance are to be expected…_

_Reviews are always welcome!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	10. Chapter 10 Together at last!

**Disclaimer: **_I'm not superrich and I'm not the inventor of Harry Potter… Stop losing time reading this disclaimer and read on!_

A/N: HELLO! I know some of you haven't been able to review to the last chapter because the site wouldn't let you, and it may be because instead of chapter nine, there was an author's note, so when I removed it, those who had reviewed to it couldn't review to the last chapter. But that's okay, I got your messages, and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Now, this chapter may be a bit boring for some of you because of the romance and all, but it's gonna get a bit fiery by the end. The romance part is necessary in this story because I don't plan for it to develop into a battle/drama one. I want my story to contain romance and adventure, action and sweetness. I hope I managed to get that till now, and if not, I'm sorry and I promise I'll do my best. There hasn't been that much romance until now because I planned for it to get more 'romancy' by this chapter. So, from now on, you can expect romance popping in every chapter (tough don't expect fluff, because you'll be disappointed).**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_Previous chapter: _

_Lily transformed back to her former self and walked to the two boys, which she embraced gladly. She then hugged Godric, Rowena and Helga, each of whom hugged her back gladly. Finally, she turned to Salazar, and said only one word: 'Thanks'. She then hugged the wizard who, in all's surprise, hugged her back._

_Sirius thought he saw Lily grin as she hugged the Slytherin, but shook his head 'Why would she?' he thought._

_Little did he or the others know, Salazar too whispered something to Lily 'You're one hell of a witch, Lily.'_

& & & & & & & & & &

After hugging Salazar, Lily stepped back and, meeting Godric's look, said 'Don't ask any questions, Godric, please. What has happened in the Forest is between me and Voldemort, and I alone will resolve it. But I _can _tell you,' and at these words, Lily smirked, 'that Voldemort didn't get out of his meeting with me unharmed.'

Godric nodded, and was about to say something, but once again Lily beat him as she said 'I hope you don't mind, founders, but since we arrived here me, James and Sirius barely had time to talk to each other. We would like to spend some time alone, if that's not too much trouble.'

Rowena smiled as she answered 'Not at all, dear child. The four of us should anyway get planning on some ways to stop Voldemort. While we do that, you three could go outside.'

Lily shared a look with Sirius, ignoring James, then nodded to Rowena. 'Very well. You will be in the Great Hall?'

The witch nodded her answer, and Lily then motioned for Sirius and James to follow her, once again evading the latter's intent gaze. As they left, they didn't see the angry look Godric sent to Salazar….

& & & & & & & & & &

The three teenagers got out of the room, and then walked through hallways until they arrived at an intersection.

There, it seemed James couldn't hold it any longer as he took a hold of Lily's arm, spun her around to face him and asked, his voice quite cold 'What did I do to you? Why do you treat me so indifferently and yet you speak to Sirius as if he were a god? You said you hated me, Lily, from the first time we met. Now, I would like to know why.'

Lily's eyes softened, the blazing fire that had appeared in them retreating. She turned her head to Sirius, who was watching in surprise, not knowing if he should intervene or not. 'Sirius, go ahead and wait for us at the tree, please. It seems James has some issues,' she stole a glance at his stony expression, then to Sirius went on 'some issues to deal with.'

Sirius nodded, then took the right hallway and sprinted for the rest of the way, out of sight in some mere seconds. It was only when Lily was sure he had left that she turned to James 'Would you mind letting go of my arm, now?'

James did as she said, but did not step back. His hazel eyes were full of hurt, incomprehension and unexpressed anger.

Sighing, Lily said 'You wish to know why I claimed I hated you? You wish to know why I never gave you a chance? Why I always rejected you?' Sighing again, Lily went on 'It is true at the beginning I truly hated you. Everything about you. Your arrogant ego, the way you talked – as if you knew you could have anything –, the way you constantly ruffled your hair… I hated Sirius just as much as I hated you. Remus seemed to be, out of the bunch of you, the only one that I could befriend. And I did, as you very well know. And in all the years I was friends with him, he tried to convince me that you and Sirius were not as bad as you seemed. I didn't believe him. Remus was my dearest friend – he still is, in fact – and I don't mind him being a werewolf.'

'Y-you know?' James asked her, caught unguarded.

'Yes, James. My abilities as a Flamma enable me to… sense certain things.' Avoiding his gaze, she went on 'and I sensed Remus from the first time I saw him as an accomplished Flamma. But he has never known about my condition. Every once in a while, at full moon, a flaming phoenix would watch the werewolf, the rat, the stag and the dog strolling through the Forest, singing from time to time softly.'

James' eyes widened. So _that_ was the song he kept hearing while walking with Remus and Sirius and Peter… The song that later in the night populated his dreams…It was Lily as a phoenix, singing.

'But I'm getting off the point, James. You asked why do I treat Sirius like he's some sort of god? You're wrong, James. Even if our friendship dates to two years ago, that doesn't mean I need to flatter his ego. He's way too bigheaded, anyways.'

Lily chuckled silently, before her gaze finally met James'. 'But you're not convinced, are you?'

As she spoke the words, Lily moved closer to the Marauder, closing the remaining gap between them. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and, before James had a chance to say anything, she kissed him fully on the lips.

The kiss seemed to go on for more than she had planned and finally, James got out of his state of complete shock and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around Lily's slim waist.

When they finally broke apart, Lily was smiling and James had a huge goofy grin plastered on his face. 'Did that convince you about my true feelings?'

Slowly, James nodded, his hazel eyes getting back their twinkle. 'Yes. I'm sorry I accused you of liking Sirius, but I just… I couldn't understand why you wouldn't let me come near you… and then when…'

But James was once again silenced by a kiss. 'I didn't let you near me, James,' Lily explained when she broke the kiss 'because of my Flamma condition. I-I… I was told for these past few years to be nothing but a freak by my own sister. I was told that so much that an inner part of me began to believe it. I was afraid, once I realized my feelings, of what you would say if you found out…'

Lily had her head hung and she didn't want to meet James' gaze, until with his finger he lifted her chin gently. Smiling, he said 'I love you, Lily. I think you're the most wonderful person to inhabit the Earth and I couldn't stand loosing you.'

Lily had tears in her eyes as she answered 'I love you too,' then buried her head in James' chest. After a few minutes, she pulled away, wiped her tears, and gave her new boyfriend a smile. 'So, shall we join Sirius then, Prongs?'

James' eyes widened for what seemed like the tenth time that day, but then he shook his head, took Lily in his arms and carried her bridal style out of Hogwarts and near to the lake, in the moonlight.

& & & & & & & & & &

The sun caught Lily and James sleeping by the lake, a black shaggy dogs sitting guard at their feet. When James slowly opened his eyes, it was to see a beautiful angel sleeping on his shoulder.

When they joined Sirius by the lake, he and Lily had seated themselves with their backs against the tree, both grinning happily. Sirius didn't need to ask to know what had happened. The grins, stolen glances, blushes and James' arm around Lily's waist explained everything.

They had talked for hours – and Lily and Sirius had told James the story of how she and Sirius had come to be friends – before James and Lily finally fell asleep a few hours before dawn. Sirius had then turned in his Animagus form and stood guard by their feet, his senses in alert.

'Merlin, she's beautiful,' James thought to himself as his eyes scanned Lily's face.

When he heard a small whimper, the Marauder looked to the dog and saw him grinning at him.

'Oh, sod off, Padfoot!' James growled before tightening his arm on Lily's waist and going back to sleep.

Little did he know, the redhead wasn't asleep, and she quite enjoyed feeling so secure in the Marauder's arms. Cuddling closer to James, Lily fell asleep too. The dog grinned as he watched them. They were the image of the perfect couple...

And just as he stood guard by them, Sirius thought of a name to call the couple... The sun's rays shimmered on both Lily and James, and Sirius thought they looked like a golden couple...

Smiling to himself, the dog turned his gaze to the lake and fell deep in thinking about not only the war they would have to fight there, but also the one that waited for them back to their own time... 'But maybe, if we defeat Voldemort here, he won't be born in the future,' Sirius thought hopefully.

& & & & & & & & & &

A few hours later, James woke up again, only to find Sirius still awake – still in his Animagus form. Lily was now curled up in a ball on the ground, just near him.

Slowly and carefully, James slid away from her and managed to join Sirius without waking the redhead up. 'Didn't you sleep at all, Padfoot?'

The dog's eyes solemnly looked into James', and he shook his head. He then transformed into Sirius, whose pale gray eyes had turned dark. 'I couldn't, mate. Since Voldemort brought back those memories of my parents, I keep having nightmares.' In an effort to lighten the mood, he added 'But it seems _you_ didn't have a problem sleeping…'

James nudged his friend playfully, before falling silent. He knew they would have to fight Voldemort soon, and he feared for Lily's sake. He knew she was half-immortal… But he still loved her and didn't want her to get hurt _at all_.

'We have to kill Voldemort,' Sirius said suddenly, startling James from his thoughts, who turned a surprised look to Sirius.

But his friend's eyes told him everything he needed to know, and James knew that Sirius was right. They _had_ to kill Voldemort. Words weren't needed for the two teenagers to understand each other.

Nodding to show his understandement, James got up and walked to Lily. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered 'I'll be back, my love.' With a final glance to her, he stood up and he and Sirius walked into the Forest.

& & & & & & & & & &

'YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT, SALAZAR! I FORBADE YOU TO TALK TO LILY ABOUT IT!' a furious Godric yelled to his friend.

'Godric,' Salazar tried, but sighed and gave up. He knew his somehow tempered friend would soon calm down...or at least he hoped.

Salazar stole a glance to the two witches that were in the room, and sighed yet again. They would not help him, since their gazes were locked on a certain couple sleeping by a certain tree near a certain lake.

'YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOW BETTER THAN TO PUT HER IN DANGER LIKE THAT! SHE COULD HAVE DIED, SALAZAR! SHE COULD HAVE DIED!'

'She wouldn't have died, Godric,' Salazar said softly.

That seemed to calm the wizard, as he was not usually the one to yell. That would have been Salazar. But the wizard's green eyes seemed peaceful and almost... gentle.

Sighing, Godric walked to his friend and took him by the shoulders 'Why did you do it, Salazar? Why did you put Lily's life in danger like that? You know she's the one that can save us... Maybe the _only_ one! So why did you do it? What changed your opinion about muggleborns?'

Rowena and Helga shared a knowing look at this. Something _had_ changed Salazar, and yet oddly enough, the change seemed to have existed only since Lily and the two Marauders had traveled through time. The two witches, both interested in their friend's answer, walked away from the window and turned their gazes to Salazar expectantly.

Salazar was left speechless. Indeed, why _did _he do it? It wasn't like him to help mudbloods, not even if his interests were at stake. And yet, this redhead seemed to have awaked something in him... but what?

Looking into his friend's hazel eyes, the wizard spoke softly, as if afraid of his own words 'Because Lily is much more than a muggleborn. She made me realize what a mistake I've done. She made me see... what an idiot I have been. It's not blood that matters, Godric, it's what's inside.'

Godric's eyes softened 'So you have finally learned it?'

Salazar slowly nodded, and his eyes showed his honesty. Godric nodded, thanking silently the redhead for having changed his friend to the best. And yet, he couldn't believe how inconsiderate Salazar had been! He took Lily right to Voldemort's cave, where powerless, she had had to fight him! Godric even wondered how she had been able to survive!

As the anger made its way back, Godric suddenly turned his back to Salazar and was making deep efforts to not yell. Giving up, he finally turned back to him and bellowed 'BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT HER IN DANGER! YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT SHE IS!'

Salazar seemed to have, at last, lost his patience 'I PUT HER IN DANGER, GODRIC, TO KNOW HOW TRUSTFUL SHE CAN BE! ONLY A PURE OF HEART COULD HAVE SUCCEEDED IN WHAT SHE DID! ONLY A PURE OF HEART COULD HAVE DONE WHAT LILY'S DONE!'

'BUT THAT WASN'T ANY REASON!'

'YOU SAID SO YOURSELF, GODRIC, THAT SHE WAS POWERFUL! HER POWERS COULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER SO EASILY! SHE NEEDED TO GET THEM BACK! I SENSED MORE IN HER, THAT'S WHY I HELPED HER!'

The two witches who had long since removed themselves from the window were now thinking if they should intervene or not. Fights between Salazar and Godric _could_ go on for hours…

But before they could do anything, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and in ran Lily, her face flushed 'Sirius and James! Please tell me they're here!'

Rowena and Helga shook their heads, while Godric and Salazar continued arguing. Finally growing impatient, Rowena stepped in.

'Godric, Salazar,' she tried peacefully.

'WHAT?!' the two wizards snapped at once.

Unfortunately, this only led to Rowena joining the fight two seconds later, her piercing black eyes blazing. Helga then tried to stop the three from arguing, but when she was snapped at too, she lost her temper and added to the fight.

(A/N: This may seem a bit out of character for the four founders, but remember this: we cannot possibly know what their personalities were like, so I imagined them like this. They are, of course, still like Rowling said (Salazar's cunning, Rowena's smart, Helga's gentle, Godric's brave…) but I adapted them to fit my own story. Which might explain why you'll see even (maybe) Rowena and Helga arguing later…)

Finally, Lily snapped: 'SHUT UP!' she yelled.

The witches and the wizards shut up, and turned their heads to Lily. She was surrounded by a red aura, and her hair seemed aflame, her eyes were piercing. Her skin was glowing like that of a goddess.

'Lily,' Helga stepped closer to the redhead.

But Lily only snapped again, this time with tears in her eyes 'How can you be so selfish? Don't you realize that James and Sirius have gone in the Forbidden Forest? All to fight Voldemort and end the war once and for all? All to end what you could've done a long time ago?'

The tears ran on Lily's cheeks like diamonds, and she didn't make one move to stop them. 'I want him back! I want James and Sirius back and I want Voldemort _dead_! Just as _you_ do! Why do you have to fight? Can't you just unite your powers? If you would have done that, you could have stopped the monster long ago, founders.'

And then, Lily turned in a phoenix and flew out the window. To where? No one could guess.

& & & & & & & & & &

Two teenagers. Bravely affronting their destiny. They thought their power would be enough. They came to challenge the master of the Forest so they could protect their half-immortal friend from harm.

What they had forgotten would cost them their lives. The power of Three combined to power of Four alone could have stopped him. Now, they were doomed. Doomed to a slow and painful death.

'Fools,' Voldemort said despicably as he watched the two teenagers penetrate into the Forest. 'You will pay with your lives, and we shall see then what will your Flamma friend do.'

& & & & & & & & & &

_Well, that certainly came much more different than I thought it would but… _

_So Sirius and James have entered the Forest, and Voldemort knows. Lily has disappeared after witnessing the fight between the founders, and no one knows where she is. She may have disappeared for now, but her words struck home…. And the founders know that! But will they act on Lily's words?_

_I think I did a pretty good job. What do _you_ think? Review to tell me and more reviews if you want the next chapter soon! Just kidding! If you guys don't review I'll still post the chapter! It's not like I want to force you to review! The only reason I ask for reviews is to know if I did okay on the chapter, if it was better or worse than you would have expected._

_Okay, so I think I talked _way_ too much for now, so until next time!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	11. Chapter 11 Battle

**Disclaimer: _sighs_**_ once upon a time, in my dreams, I owned Harry Potter…_

**A/N: Hello, people! Okay, so here's chapter… 11, is it? I decided to post the chapter now, because next week, I'll be so buried in homework, projects and whatever else I might not have the time to post the chapter, so yeah….**

**Review on your way out, I want to now what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_Two teenagers. Bravely affronting their destiny. They thought their power would be enough. They came to challenge the master of the Forest so they could protect their half-immortal friend from harm._

_What they had forgotten would cost them their lives. The power of Three combined to power of Four alone could have stopped him. Now, they were doomed. Doomed to a slow and painful death._

'_Fools,' Voldemort said despicably as he watched the two teenagers penetrate into the Forest. 'You will pay with your lives, and we shall see then what will your Flamma friend do.'_

& & & & & & & & & &

After leaving Lily behind and entering the Forest, James and Sirius walked for a few hours. Loosing track of time, the two teenagers could only be all senses in alert, trying to see if there was any danger near them. Suddenly, Sirius stopped.

'What's the matter, Padfoot?' James asked him.

Sirius didn't answer anything for a moment, before whispering 'We're being watched.'

Immediately, James raised his wand and pivoted all around himself, his eyes scanning the darkness. He and Sirius were back to back as they took in their surroundings.

Sirius then sniffed the air and said, relaxing a bit 'It's okay. Whatever it was, it's gone.'

James nodded faintly, then followed Sirius as they started walking again. In less than half an hour, they arrived in a sort of clearing. The trees around it were badly burned, and even the ground seemed warm.

James whispered 'Guess this is his playing area?'

Snorting, Sirius answered 'You think so?'

Not long after the words left his lips, Sirius felt a wind rushing to him and James. At first, he didn't think much of it, as winds were normal. But when the wind began carrying leaves, stones, hard pieces of wood and throwing them to both Sirius and James, the former began to have some doubts.

'He's here,' James stated calmly.

Sirius nodded as his eyes looked around him 'What's the matter, Voldemort? You too chicken to fight us yourself? Or are you afraid you're going to get beaten?'

For a minute, nothing happened. Then, the wind suddenly stopped and in the clearing stepped a golden dragon. Or what had once been a golden dragon.

Before, Sirius had never once been able to see the dragon. Now, as he did, he gulped.

The dragon was at least 15 meters high, a bit taller than the forest. Compared to him, James and Sirius must have looked like ants. Its scales were now of a dirty gold, and his eyes were blood-shot. His tail ended in a spiky heart that could rip your head off, and his paws were huge.

As Sirius studied the dragon, James nudged him and pointed to the dragon's left wing. Sirius turned his gaze to the wing and smirked: Lily hadn't lied. All the left wing was burned, tough it somehow stayed attached to the body. Both James and Sirius could guess that it would create a handicap for the dragon to move. A handicap that would prove useful to them.

Sharing a look, James nodded to Sirius and they turned in their Animangus selves.The dragon roared with laughter ' A _dog_ and a _stag_?'

Its voice was raspy and dry as paper, and James stiffened: this would not be easy.

'A dog and a stag?' the dragon roared again. 'You're pitiful, you know that? You would have had more chances of defeating me with your Flamma friend, but as it is, it will be my pleasure to kill you.'

And without a warning, the dragon spit fire at the two wizards. James took left and Sirius took right. They made a circle, then both charged at the dragon. As they were about to drive into him, a barrier stopped them. Or at least it stopped Sirius.

James ran right through it, and for a fleeting moment, it seemed like he was going to hurt the dragon. But as his antlers came in contact with the scales, a sickening crack echoed in the air.

The dog barked questioningly, then whimpered. A weak whimper answered him.

Sirius circled the dragon, and got on its other side in record time. There, on the ground, lied James. There were two deep gashes on each side of his head, and blood was coming out of them.

Sirius went under James, took him on his back and ran with him to the bushes, where he hid James. He could hear the dragon's sneering voice.

'So you run, cowards? I will not let you get out of this forest alive, poor mortals. You will die by my hand, or by that which I control.'

Sirius turned back to his human self, and immediately took his wand out of his robes. His eyes dark with worry, he muttered a spell to stop the blood from coming out of the wounds. It seemed to work, as both the wounds stopped bleeding. A few minutes later, they had closed. But James was still unconscious.

The worried gleam in Sirius' eyes was replaced by a murdering one, and he got out of the bushes, his wand in hand. He walked furiously to the dragon, shooting every spell he could think of.

Each one was deflected.

As Sirius got a bit _too_ close to the dragon, it lifted its paw and sent the teenager flying through the air and right into a tree. Sirius hit the tree hard, and he could almost hear his ribs cracking.

Even being half-unconscious, Sirius got back to his feet and shot '_Amorite!_' at the dragon. For a second, he thought this spell had been deflected too. That was before a roar filled the air and the dragon yelled out in pain.

Smirking, Sirius got back his usual confidence and he walked again closer to the dragon. 'So, how do you feel now, Voldy? A bit overwhelmed by...love?'

'DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT LOVE IN FRONT OF ME, HUMAN!' the dragon spit viciously, but Sirius saw that he was trying very hard to not yell out again.

The dragon's tail suddenly swished through the air and shot right at Sirius. Luckily, the Gryffindor's reflexes got into action and he jumped backwards, landing on his two feet with his back to the dragon. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen coming the next blow, and the tail cut through his back, leaving a long gash across it.

Sirius yelled out in pain, then took some deep intakes of air. He pointed his wand at his back, and muttered another healing spell. He knew it wouldn't be very effective, but he would have time to worry about it later.

He again got on his feet, this time a bit staggering.

'_Again_?' roared the dragon. 'Why do you keep resisting, wizard? Why do you want to change time? You know death will soon take you, why not give up now?'

Sirius had his head bent, his hands hanging loosely by his sides. Suddenly, his grip on his wand tightened and he raised his head defiantly 'Never!' he spat in the dragon's face. **(A/N: well, not exactly face, but you get what I mean)**

The dragon's eyes blazed incandescent, and he spoke 'You have chosen so, now you will die. Then I will take care of your friend, and the Flamma's powers will be all mine!'

'NEVER!' Sirius yelled louder this time.

He was about to shoot another spell at the dragon, but before he could he was hit by a black ray of light, and he fell on his knees, panting to catch his breath.

'Leave him alone...' came a strained voice from a corner.

Sirius raised his head 'James! No, get back!'

But it was to no avail. A green ray of light had already hit the Gryffindor, and a deep gash had appeared on his chest. James looked down in surprise. He staggered for a while, but did not fall.

'Get out! Get out of here!' Sirius yelled desperately.

But James only looked at him not comprehending. Sirius then began to shoot spells at the dragon, always aiming for the burned wing, in an effort to distract him from James. But the dragon was not stupid.

Sirius was trying hard to stop the creature from getting at James. 'Run, Prongs! I'll hold him off!'

But his friend was in no state to move. Blood was coming out of his chest and ...

Another red ray was shot at James, who wasn't able to escape it. He fell on the ground this time. His body convulsed, but being the brave Gryffindor he was, he didn't yell out in pain.

James couldn't help a scream escape him as another ray hit him.

'JAMES!' yelled Sirius.

He turned in a dog and rushed to James, but didn't get there in time. A green ray escaped the creature and it shot James. The dog yelled out in angst, and ran faster to get to James. Unfortunately, a silvery beam hit him too and he was unable to move, falling dead paralyzed to the ground.

& & & & & & & & & &

In the Astronomy Tower, Lily was gazing at the sky, trying to convince herself that James would be okay. She couldn't have gone after him even if she had wanted to, because she had to stay at Hogwarts, bound by her magic, to protect the castle.

Suddenly, she felt a deep pain in her chest, and her eyes widened. She rushed to the edge of the Tower, and surveyed the Forest. Then, tears escaped her eyes and she fell against a wall, clutching her knees to her chest.

After a few minutes, she shook her head 'No, he's not dead. He will come back to me. I know he will. He's not dead.'

And she repeated those words again and again, knowing they weren't true, but wanting desperately to believe them. She repeated them for hours, and finally ended up believing that she had imagined the pain in her chest. Exhausted, Lily fell asleep.

& & & & & & & & & &

'Ugh...' Sirius groaned as he got up from the ground.

As he looked around him, Sirius blinked. 'James?' he yelled-whispered. 'Mate? Where are you?'

But he could see nothing around himself. The creature was gone, and so was James. Sirius rushed to the place he had seen James the last time... and he fell to the ground on his knees, breathing deeply to choke back sobs.

In James' place, there was only a deep black hole.

'I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, VOLDEMORT! WHATEVER IT TAKES, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN! I DON'T CARE IF I'LL LOOSE MY LIFE, I-WILL-HAVE-YOUR-LIFE!'

Sirius then collapsed on the ground, sobbing. For the first time in his life, pain hit him as it had never had before. He had lost his mate… his best friend.

& & & & & & & & & &

_**hides** Okay, it might be in my best interests to get out of here as soon as possible… Until next time, guys!_

_**rushes out of room**_

_Tigerlilystar_


	12. Chapter 12 Crying over him

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter is not mine, it's all J.K.Rowling's!!!_

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_In James' place, there was only a deep black hole._

_'I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, VOLDEMORT! WHATEVER IT TAKES, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN! I DON'T CARE IF I'LL LOOSE MY LIFE, I-WILL-HAVE-YOUR-LIFE!'_

_Sirius then collapsed on the ground, sobbing. For the first time in his life, pain hit him as it had never had before. He had lost his mate… his best friend._

& & & & & & & & & &

Lily was in the Great Hall, listening to Godric, Rowena and Salazar talking. Helga had been gone for the past 30 minutes, and the three founders were trying to get Lily's mind off James.

The redhead was nodding absently to Rowena's plan of battling with Voldemort – that they should all attack separately – when Helga came running in the room yelling 'They're back! They're back!'

Lily looked up at her, her eyes beginning to gather tears 'Thank Merlin!'

As they saw Lily's eyes lit up, Godric and Salazar shared a worried look: the redhead was in for something bad. They had a nagging feeling that James was less than okay, but neither would admit it.

Lily then got up and hurried out of Hogwarts, unto its grounds, until she reached the patch where Hagrid's hut would be many centuries later.

She stood there and waited fearfully, her eyes glued to the Forbidden Forest.

Minutes passed, and her anxiousness grew... Finally, a shape got out of the Forest, and Lily ran towards it.

The boy's clothes were ripped in many places and he had a look of exhaustion on his face. When he saw Lily, his eyes lit up, and he hurried to her.

'Sirius!' Lily cried as she hugged the boy, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sirius hugged her just as tightly, as if never wanting to let go. When he felt Lily move slightly tough, he let her go and gazed into her deep emerald eyes.

'Where's James?' she asked, her face lit by a bright smile.

Sirius' eyes turned dark, and Lily's smile faded. 'He is right behind you, isn't he?' she asked, trying to get a look over his shoulder.

Sirius hung his head and let his tears fall... 'Lily,' he managed to choke out, 'James didn't make it.'

'W-what?' Lily whispered. 'No! NO, YOU'RE LYING! WHERE IS HE?' she yelled, battling against Sirius' arms who wanted to hold her close.

But as she looked in Sirius' eyes, she saw he was telling the truth.

'N-no...' Lily whimpered.

Shaking her head, she stepped away from Sirius. 'No,' she whispered one more time. Then, she turned her back to Sirius and ran as fast as she could into the castle. Lily heard voices calling to her, but didn't listen. All she wanted to do was to run, run and forget.

She ended up in the Astronomy Tower, and remembered that it was there that, long ago, she had met a messy haired Gryffindor. She slid to the ground, not being able to stand up anymore, and cried her heart out.

Hours seemed to have passed, and then Lily felt arms around her, and she looked up into Sirius' sad face. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'It should have been me...'

But Lily shook her head 'No, Sirius...'

The two clung tightly to each other, crying on their lost friend... Until night came and they fell asleep.

Lily woke up first in the morning. The arms around her felt like James', but as she looked up, she saw Sirius. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered...

_'He's dead...dead...' _she thought desperately.

She stood up as careful as she could manage – an idea forming in her head – but before she was entirely up, Sirius' eyes snapped open and he looked at her.

'I'm coming with you,' he said.

Lily wanted to protest, she wanted to go there alone, but finally nodded.

She and Sirius climbed the stairs together and found themselves shortly on the Hogwarts' grounds, that night still enveloped.

They made their way to the Forbidden Forest, and stood where Lily had stood when Sirius came back the previous night.

They stood there, silent, and watched as the sun rose.

Lily's heart was full with hope that maybe he would come out of the Forest laughing, saying he had played a prank on them. But the sun rose, and nothing happened. Nothing got out of the Forest.

They stood like that for hours, the girl who had lost her love and the boy who had lost his best friend. They waited in silence and prayed for a miracle.

But nothing happened.

'Lily,' Sirius said as he hugged the redhead. 'Come on, let's go inside.'

She shook her head, and tears formed again in her eyes and she pulled away from Sirius' embrace. She turned to him and said 'No, Sirius, he'll come back. I know he will. He promised to.'

Her eyes pleaded for him to believe her, but the Marauder only shook his head and whispered, his eyes foggy, 'He won't, Lily. He's not in this world anymore.'

Lily's eyes widened 'No!' she shook her head as she retreated away from Sirius. 'No!' she said again.

Suddenly, before Sirius could do anything, she turned in a phoenix and flew away, her song echoing in the air.

& & & & & & & & & &

'Salazar, she's hurt. She loved the boy and now he's dead. You cannot want her to hide her feelings and keep fighting,' Rowena spoke wisely.

The wizard's eyes darkened 'No, Rowena, but the boy isn't…' Taking a deep breath, he tried again 'The boy isn't dead.'

'What do you mean?' Helga asked as she stepped away from the window and turned to her friend. She had witnessed the scene between Sirius and Lily, and her heart ached for the redhead.

'What I mean is that maybe, just maybe, James isn't dead.'

'She felt the pain, Salazar,' Godric argued. 'Helga, you were the one who told me that if a Flamma loves, her feelings are linked with the object of her affections. If it dies, she will feel it.' When the witch nodded, Godric turned to Salazar 'And Lily told us that she had felt the pain in her chest. What more proof do we need?'

Salazar shook his head 'I don't know, Godric, but something's not right. How could he have died so easily? He has the same fierce spirit as you, my friend. I have recognized it. Then, how could he….'

Godric nodded slowly, then walked to the window and sighed 'Perhaps. But Lily should not be fed with false hopes. For now, we should let her grieve. Maybe the pain will subside, and only then will we be able to talk about the battle that will come.'

The other founders nodded. They all knew that Lily was somehow the key to Voldemort's defeat.

Without her, the battle was as good as lost.

& & & & & & & & & &

_So James is dead and Lily's grieving over him. Sirius is just as sad. The founders need to start thinking about the battle with Voldemort, and yet they don't want to hurt Lily. What will happen? **smirks** Well, that's for me to know and you to find out in the next chapter…_

_Sorry for a short chapter, but yeah… Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Leave me a review on your way out, will you? The next chapter should be updated Wednesday._

_Tigerlilystar_


	13. Chapter 13 Love

**Disclaimer :** _I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot to this fic…_

**A/N: Hello again! Took me a while, but I've got the rest of the story planned… there should be about 2 chapter left…**

**And now, without further ado, I give you chapter 13!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_The other founders nodded. They all knew that Lily was somehow the key to Voldemort's defeat. _

_Without her, the battle was as good as lost._

& & & & & & & & & &

Lily woke up before the sun rose and she walked out of Hogwarts and onto its grounds. She walked until she approached the Forest, and there she stood, waiting.

Sirius sighed. It had been like this each morning for the past 7 seven days. Lily would wake up and then go near the Forest to wait for James. He followed her – but he stayed hidden, so she wouldn't know he was there – to make sure she wouldn't do anything foolish, such as run in the Forest to challenge Voldemort or something. He knew Lily was strong, but he didn't know if she was strong enough to take on Voldemort.

The sky was growing pale, and Lily knew the sun would be rising soon.

'_Just a few more minutes,' _she told herself. _'He'll be back, I know he will. Come on, James, you promised me!'_

Lily let her tears run freely on her cheeks as she thought of his warm hazel eyes and his strong arms… Then, through her tears, she thought she saw a shape.

She took a few steps further... She couldn't see clearly, until the sun rose and its rays illuminated the forest's frontiers.

She recognized the shape who was now advancing to them, limping. With a happy scream, she ran to it and hugged it tightly, never wanting to let go.

She felt James chuckle softly as his arms pulled her even closer.

'Told you I would come back,' he whispered.

When Lily looked into his eyes, she saw he too was crying. She kissed him on the lips, then whispered back 'I thought I lost you...'

'Never' James replied back, and Lily saw all his love for her in his eyes.

James then turned to Sirius – who had, in the meantime, joined them – who was crying freely too. Lily took a step back to let the two friends hug, and laughed along with Sirius and James as they headed back to the castle.

& & & & & & & & & &

Later that day, James saw the founders and explained that Voldemort thought he was dead, tough he had managed to escape him only barely. After Sirius went unconscious, James had somehow managed to drag himself in some bushes, where he slept for nearly 12 hours. He woke up later only to see his friend gone. He had walked all through the Forest, loosing himself many times, until he had finally come onto a path he knew. From there on, it took him three days to get back to the castle.

As night came down, James led Lily to the Astronomy Tower, where they stood and gazed at the stars silently, James' hand wrapped around Lily's waist.

He clung onto her as if his life depended on it...'I never want to let go again, James...'

His soft hazel eyes met her emerald green ones 'You won't have to. I'll be here to protect you, always.'

Lily's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the one she had almost lost. _'Merlin, I love_ _him,'_ she though.

Slowly, they inched closer, and their lips touched in a blissful kiss.

As they parted away, James rested his forehead against hers and whispered 'I love you, Lily.'

'I love you too, James,' was her soft and sincere reply.

And so they stood for hours, in each others arms, enjoying the view of the stars. They knew a war was coming, one they had to fight, but were willing to do it, just as long as they had each other.

Little did they know, their journey had not yet ended….

& & & & & & & & & &

_Awww…. Don't they look cute? I know this has been a romance chapter, not to mention a very SHORT romance chapter, but I wanted James and Lily to have a bit of time to themselves before they part away to the battle._

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_

_P.S._

_Chapter 3 to 'No one meddles with fate' is almost done, but I won't be posting it until I finish this story, because if I do, I'm afraid I'll reveal some things about the end of 'No one meddles with time', so yeah… But not to worry, it will be updated!_


	14. Chapter 14 Amorte and fall of darkness

**Disclaimer :** **shakes head** _Why do I even bother ?_

A/N: PLEASE READ THIS!!! Thanks for reading this, people! Okay, so I just wanted to clear something up, since there appears to have been some confusion. Maybe it's just one person, maybe you're all confused, but I wanted to clear this up.

James has NOT come back to life, because he wasn't dead in the first place. For those of you who are confused, James escaped Voldemort's ray of light and managed to hide in some bushes, where he fell in a sort of mini-coma for 12 hours. When he woke up, Sirius wasn't there anymore (because he tought James dead and had went to look for Voldemort to kill him) and James made his way to the castle. He was safe for then, since Voldemort thought James to be dead. So James walked for a few days, and he got lost in the Forest. Finally, he arrived on a path he knew, and managed to use the remaining of his forces to walk to the castle. From that path on, it took him 3 days to arrive at Hogwarts. He arrived at the said castle the morning Lily had come out to wait for him.

**So I hope I cleared that up. James did NOT come back to life. For those who were confused and have reviewed, I would suggest you read the story twice and not assume things. Thank you. –grins- I would like to dedicate this chapter to Astroguitarist, my 100th reviewer! Thanks loads to all of my other reviewers too! And now that that's out of the way, I present to you chapter 14!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_And so they stood for hours, in each others arms, enjoying the view of the stars. They knew a war was coming, one they had to fight, but were willing to do it, just as long as they had each other._

_Little did they know, their journey had not yet ended…._

& & & & & & & & & &

In the morning, James and Lily joined Sirius, Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar in the Great Hall. They all wore solemn looks on their faces.

When Sirius' eyes met Lily's, she saw in them his worry for her and what would happen. She gave him a small smile, telling him that she was big enough to take care of herself. At the determination in her eyes, Sirius smirked: Voldemort was in deep trouble.

Lily took only one look at the founders, taking in their shiny robes – scarlet for Godric, green for Salazar, deep blue for Rowena and black for Helga – and asked 'Today?'

The founders nodded. Lily motioned for Sirius to join her and James, and when he did, she turned to the two boys.

'Now, I want both of you to promise that whatever you will see me doing, you will _not_ put your lives in danger to save me. You both know I'm half-immortal, so dying trying to save me is not going to help us defeat Voldemort. Is that understood?'

It took a while, but then Sirius and James nodded. Lily sighed 'Good. Please take care, both of you.'

And with a tender look, she hugged Sirius tightly, then turned to James and kissed him on the lips. He then took her hand and the three turned to the founders. 'We're ready.'

Godric nodded slowly, then said 'Let us go, then.'

& & & & & & & & & &

They stood there, all seven of them, defying him.

Suddenly, hexes began to shoot everywhere, trying to pierce the barrier he was surrounded with. But nothing did. Then, Lily stepped forward, and Helga followed suite. The two witches turned into phoenixes, and flew in the air.

'Lily!' James shouted.

The phoenix with emerald eyes turned to him, gave a soft cry, then with her companion flew to height of the dragon.

They blew smoke to him at the same time, and the dragon roared in pain. His left wing was burned, and now the smoke was practically burning his eyes.

With his paws, he tried to clear it, but couldn't. But as they touched in the air, he caught something in his left paw. A phoenix.

'Lily!' Godric shouted.

But it was not Lily. It was Helga. And now the dragon had her.

'Let her go!' shouted both Godric and Salazar as they realized then true identity of the phoenix.

'I don't think so, founders,' said the dragon. 'No, what if I… kept her? We could trade, no?'

'What do you want?' Salazar asked coldly.

'Oh, don't act all cold towards me, Salazar. It is for you that I have become who I am. To clear all the world of mudbloods.'

'W-what?' the wizard asked hopelessly.

'Salazar,' Godric spoke softly. 'That was the old you. Now you're changed.'

Slowly, the wizard nodded, then asked again 'What do you want?'

The dragon pretended to be thinking, as his grip on the phoenix tightened. It let out a weak cry. 'How about… the other Flamma? Yes, give me her, and I'll return your friend… in one piece.'

'No!' Sirius yelled. 'You won't have her, you bloody bastard!'

But just as the words got out of his mouth, a flaming red phoenix flew through the air, charging straight at the dragon. It stopped right before it, offering itself.

'Lily, what are you doing?' James whispered worriedly. All his instincts were crying for him to jump and protect her, but remembering Lily's advice, he stopped himself. He also restrained Sirius, who seemed ready to bounce on the dragon. 'No, Sirius. Remember what she told us? We have to keep safe. Besides, I think… I think Lily had this planned all along. She and Helga.'

Sirius turned to James a puzzled look and stopped fighting to get to Lily 'What do you mean, Prongs?'

Frowning, James took another look at the dragon and at the phoenix he held in his paws. 'This was too simple. He took a hold of Helga way too fast…'

'Maybe you're right, mate. I hope you're right.'

'Ah, smart one this is,' the dragon said as he took a look at Lily. He let go of the other phoenix, who fell down, and caught Lily.

Helga was caught by Godric and he took her away from the dragon then, after checking that she had no permanent injuries, they both joined their friends.

Lily was now in the dragon's grip, and she could do nothing to stop him from crushing her. Or so it seemed. Because just as the dragon's grip on her tightened, he felt a burning sensation go through all of his body, almost as if he was on fire.

He roared out in pain and let go of the Flamma, yelling 'What did you do to me?'

Lily flew smoothly to the ground, next to James, and after turning back in her human form said 'Oh, nothing much. I was just giving you a taste of what will come when we finally destroy you.'

The dragon stopped roaring in pain, and laughed '_Destroy_ me? How pitiful you are, poor mortals. You don't get it, do you? My body is in your time, only my spirit has traveled. Which makes it impossible for you to destroy me… _forever_. Don't you see? I am immortal. _Nothing_ can kill me.'

As he finished talking, the dragon breathed fire to the wizards and witches, and they all had to go separate ways to escape the burning flames.

Then, he began to shoot curses, and Lily saw one that was aiming straight for James. She rushed to him, and touched him just as the spell hit them both. They fell on the ground, unconscious.

**(A/N: Normally, dragons aren't supposed to be able to shoot spells… But this IS Voldemort we're talking about, so I bet he would have found a way to be able to shoot spells as a dragon.)**

Salazar, Godric, Sirius, Rowena and Helga rushed to the two, but there was nothing they could do. It was then that Godric and Salazar shared a look 'Only the power of the Four combined with the power of the Three can defeat him,' Salazar slowly recited.

The two witches looked at the two wizards, then the four of them got up and they marched until they were in front of the dragon.

They breathed as one, their powers were united together.

'Together!' Godric shouted.

And they all raised their wands, all royal in their own way. Their powers united as they cried 'AMORTE!'

Four wisps of silver smoke came out of their wands and they circled the dragon, who roared in pain as the force of the love began to enter his body. But their powers were not enough, and soon the dragon began to gain force rather than loose it.

Sirius then got up from the ground and joined the wizards. He got his wand out and yelled 'Amorte!' and another wisp of silver smoke joined the other four.

But that was not enough, either, and the dragon was getting ready to fight back.

Behind the founders, Lily and James were circled by a golden glow. They opened their eyes at the same time, and their hands reached for each other. Their lips shared a blissful kiss and sparks flew all around them. Hand in hand, James and Lily got up and walked to join the founders and Sirius, who turned to them and gasped: love was irradiating from the two, a love so pure that nothing could ever taint.

'Together!' James and Lily said as they raised their wands – still holding each other by the hand – and yelled 'AMORTE!'

Two wisps of golden smoke joined the other silvery ones, and together they mixed, until they were circling the dragon. As they circled faster and faster, they turned golden, then scarlet, then blood red, and finally black. Roars filled the air, but no wizard moved from his place. Then, a light erupted from within the dragon and a black spirit raised from it, drawn away from the dragon by the force of the love that had been inserted in it. The remaining of the dragon turned to dust and got swept away by the wind.

The spirit remained hanging in the air for a few instants, speaking to Lily and James.

'I am not dead. We will meet again, Flamma.'

Lily smirked 'I will fight you as many times as I have to, Voldemort. And one of these days, you will meet your doom.'

And with that, Lily waved her hand and the black spirit got flushed away.

She then turned to James and hugged him tightly. He only whispered 'I will be with you as you fight him, always.'

Sirius then approached them 'It's time to go home.'

Salazar, Godric, Rowena and Helga came close to the three teenagers and thanked them. Then, they joined their powers and created a portal for the three. The four founders hugged the teenagers, and Rowena and Helga had tears in their eyes as Sirius stepped though the portal after having given the two a wink.

'_She has a great future before her,' _Salazar was thinking as he saw Lily follow Sirius. Before entering, she turned to him and gave him a smile. Her eyes seemed to tell him 'Don't forget what you have learned.' Salazar nodded at her, smiling in return. Lily then disappeared through the portal. _'If she doesn't defeat Voldemort, then at least it's for sure she will have something to do with it.'_

Just before going in, James stepped to Godric and gave him an envelope 'Please give this to my son when you see him. Tell him it's from me.'

Godric nodded solemnly and took the envelope, hugging James as he did so.

James then stepped through the portal and he was back to Hogwarts.

& & & & & & & & & &

'How could he know that his son will meet us?' Helga asked Godric.

'Oh, he will…' was the founder's simple answer. 'After all, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, does it?'

Salazar and Godric shared a knowing look, then the founders returned to Hogwarts where they would wait for James and Lily's son to visit. A visit which will be… enjoyable, to say the least.

& & & & & & & & & &

_Well, that's chapter 15. I hope you liked it. One more chapter to go…_

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

**Disclaimer **: _not mine !_

A/N: I can't believe it's the last chapter… Wow, time passes fast… Oh, well, I hope you enjoy it!

_Previous chapter:_

'_How could he know that his son will meet us?' Rowena asked Godric._

'_Oh, he will…' was the founder's simple answer. 'After all, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, does it?'_

_Salazar and Godric shared a knowing look, then the founders returned to Hogwarts where they would wait for James and Lily's son to visit. A visit which will be… enjoyable._

& & & & & & & & & &

'Home at last,' James sighed as he, Lily and Sirius walked through the halls of the Hogwarts they knew.

'Hurry up, will you?' came Sirius' voice. 'I'm hungry!'

Lily and James laughed, but didn't hurry. On the contrary, the two slowed their pace down, and James took Lily's hand in his. His eyes gazed softly into hers.

'Did I tell you I love you?' he asked playfully, yet seriously.

'Yes…' Lily grinned. 'And I love you too, Prongsie-poo…' She broke into laughter at James' comical face.

Her laugh faded away as he took her in his arms and was about to kiss her when…

'Thought you'd sneak up on me, didn't you?' came Sirius' voice. 'Come on, lovebirds,' he said as he took both Lily and James by an arm and, ignoring their protests, dragged them to the Great Hall.

He didn't get too far with them, as Lily's eyes suddenly blazed and Sirius was turned in a puppy on the floor. When he tried to move, he was blocked by a barrier.

Lily laughed at the dog, as did James 'Serves you right for messing with Lily, Padfoot.'

James then dragged Lily away from the dog – who was barking loudly – and behind a statue, where they hid. He then whispered to her 'Okay, now!'

Lily muttered the counter-curse and soon enough, they heard Sirius' footsteps in the hall, and a second later he passed by them yelling 'When I get my hands on you, Lily!'

The redhead had to stifle her giggles, as she was about to burst out laughing. But then James pressed her against the wall and asked 'Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?'

Lily smirked 'Hum… I think I can refresh your memory…'

And with that, she sealed his lips in a passionate kiss.

& & & & & & & & & &

_Well, I hope you liked it. I know this was a 'fluffy' moment, but hey! It's Lily and James, right? So they're only the cutest couple ever!_

_Stay tuned for 'No one meddles with fate'! It'll be another interesting journey to the past, I promise!_

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_

_P.S._

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!

_P.P.S._

_I will now post chapter 3 to 'No one meddles with fate'. It's the sequel to this story. Check it out, will you? –grins-_


End file.
